Sherlock Returns
by The lady Naruko
Summary: Basado en "Batman: The Dark Knight" 1 y 2. Jim Moriarty quieres descomponer a Londres y sin Sherlock, John es su objeto principal de diversión ahora. Ahora, después de 3 años, llega el momento en que, entre toda esta catástrofe, Sherlock Holmes regrese.
1. Chapter 1: Preludio

Hola! Iniciándome en los fics de Sherlock les traigo esta pequeña idea que surgió cuando vi un trailer hecho por un fan en el que ponía el sonido del trailer de Batman con las imágenes de la serie de Sherlock. Espero les guste mucho y lo disfruten :3

* * *

No hay mucho que decir ante la muerte, tampoco lo hay en la vida; a veces uno tiene que estar en un punto medio, algo que lo lleve a estar entre la vida y entre la muerte para dar a uno a conocer por fin lo que tiene que decir ¿Será cierto que uno ve pasar toda su vida ante sus ojos cuando se da cuenta de que va a morir irremediablemente? Si fuera así entonces ¿Qué habrá visto Sherlock al caer? ¿Qué fue lo que le revelo su inesperado suicidio? Nadie podrá saberlo ahora, nadie podrá preguntarle si se dio cuenta de lo que de verdad tenía que decir el único detective consultor que existió en el mundo.

Al director Gregory Lestrade le hubiera gustado saber que era lo que realmente tenía que decir Sherlock ante aquella situación en la que se vio sometida por su culpa, por no haber confiado lo suficiente en él y terminar por creer lo que aquellos que lo envidiaban y detestaban tenían que decir; el mismo se lo había dicho a John aquella vez que le pregunto porque le pedía ayuda. "Sherlock Holmes es un gran hombre" no mintió aquella vez, realmente lo era pero dejo en el olvido aquellas palabras por un momento de duda y ahora ese gran hombre estaba muerto.

-No es conmigo con quien tendrías que disculparte, Greg-el nombrado despertó de su trance y miro al doctor Watson frente a él de nuevo, ambos en aquel café junto al 221b de Baker Street-a mi no fue a quien entregaste a la policía por el secuestro de dos pequeños atemorizados que al final atestiguaron que Moriarty los hizo la jugarreta de "el coco te castigara si no haces esto" pero con Sherlock, por eso no tendrías que venir aquí a disculparte cuando tienes mucho trabajo que atender

-John… todos los días me siento terrible por lo que hice, todos los días me culpo por lo que ocurrió, tu sabes que de alguna manera lo apreciaba

-lo sé y no te culpo de nada, tal vez tenga cierto rencor contra Donovan y con Anderson porque seguro que él la apoyo en eso-pues no se equivocaba, Anderson fue el que metió la pata con aquel oficial-pero te lo digo enserio cuando me refiero a que no es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte ¿hubiera sido mucho pedir que asistieras al funeral y hubieras dicho lo que de verdad sentías?

-no tuve el valor de hacerlo y aun no lo tengo-John rio con ironía, era la única forma de ver aunque fuera una expresión fuera de la neutralidad en la que se había encerrado después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Quién lo diría? El director de Scotland Yard que se enfrenta a todo para atrapar criminales no puede si quiera manejar unos kilómetros y decir lo que tenía que decirle al hombre que abandono cuando más le necesitaba-eso lo hizo sentir peor, pero se lo merecía o al menos el peligris creía que se lo merecía-después de tres años, tres malditos años has logrado venir conmigo a pedirme una disculpa que no es mía ¿Qué te detiene a ir a hacerlo con alguien que no te puede romper la nariz?

-dijiste que no me culpabas

-y no lo hago, te respeto bastante pero estoy bastante enojado por la situación y muy pocos han tenido la fortuna de verme después de un momento de furia

-lo entiendo perfectamente…

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-le pregunto en aquel momento, al peligris no pareció asombrarle que le preguntara aquello, era bastante obvio que no solo había venido a darle una disculpa al hombre que más afectado se encontraba por la muerte del detective, ya que de Mycrof Holmes no sabía nada-he tenido que aprender por causas mayores a fijarme en los detalles y uno en el que me he fijado que hasta un niño de 8 años notaria es que no has soltado aquella carpeta de tu portafolio

-te dije la verdad cuando dije que venía disculparme contigo… pero es verdad que hay otra razón por la que te llame y acordáramos un encuentro-saco de su portafolio viejo una carpeta amarilla casi blanca, no parecía contener mucho, quizás solo una o 2 hojas-hace ya 2 meses que a Scotland Yard nos llego el caso de una serie de asesinatos en diferentes regiones de Inglaterra

-si he leído un poco de eso en el periódico, ninguno de ellos ha ocurrido en Londres ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo? Yo solo era, por así decirlo, el asistente de Sherlock así que no te podría ayudar en nada-su voz sonaba normal al mencionar ese nombre, parecía que por fin había superado esa etapa pero aun así John ya no era el mismo John que alguna vez conoció cuando estaba acompañando al detective.

-no quisiera que te alarmes… todos los asesinatos tenían una conexión especial, una letra grabada en su espalda con lo que parecía ser un arma llena de pintura, pensamos que el asesino quería dar un mensaje pero no encontrábamos palabra alguna así que dimos por hecho que era solo una forma de divertirse con su víctima-abrió la carpeta donde estaban todas las fotos de las personas que fueron asesinadas. Había dos H pero una estaba en mayúscula y otra en minúscula, dos O, una A, dos N, una T, una J, una W, una S y un punto.- no fue sino hasta ayer en la noche que por un curioso accidente que tuve, se me revolvieron las fotos y ya tengo la idea más lógica del mensaje que quiso dejar el asesino… John H. Watson

-… entonces, supones que el asesino me quiere a mi-debía admitir que estaba bastante sorprendido por aquello-no tiene sentido, si me quisiera a mi entonces ¿Por qué hacérselo saber a la policía, más importante, a Scotland Yard a base de asesinatos? No será un error, quizás quiso decir… ¿Was on H.H… TJ?

-intentamos con todas las claves, buscamos alguna palabra, frase, código y siglas también pero no ha habido más asesinatos que puedan darnos más pistas y hasta que eso no ocurra nuestra única frase lógica es tu nombre-noto como el pobre hombre enterraba su cara en sus manos, apretaba la cara como si hiciera fuerza para no demostrar alguna emoción negativa-John…

-Sherlock se ha ido, he seguido con mi vida, trabajo en una clínica y doy clases para mantenerme, salgo con mujeres y cuido a un pariente con problemas de alcoholismo ¡¿Qué más quieren que haga?! ¡¿Quieren que me suicide también?! ¡¿Qué tan infeliz quieren que sea?!

-John por favor cálmate-le puso una mano en el hombro-sea lo que sea lo averiguaremos

-¿Cómo piensan hacerlo?

-estamos buscando pistas, testigos, todo lo que se pueda-suspiro cansado, si no tuviera una gran capacidad de soporte entonces estaría gritando igual que el doctor-pero por el momento sería mejor darte la protección necesaria, quizás algún programa de protección… no eres al único que le hace falta Sherlock John, estoy seguro que él resolvería este caso inmediatamente

-eso si es que le interesara el caso-bromeo.

-le interesaría sin duda alguna, no solo por la originalidad de este, sino porque te involucra a ti… seguro muchos te han dicho esto pero tú has sido la prueba infalible de aquello que todo el mundo ha negado

-¿Y eso sería…?

-que Sherlock Holmes era humano

* * *

Se les llama cerdos a las personas que hacen ademanes sucios, zorras a las que coquetean con más de uno y se van por ahí como si no tuvieran respeto por sus cuerpos, lo mismo ocurre con las personas a las que llaman perras, a los hombres malvado que comparan con serpientes y todo esto ha sido únicamente para justificar una acción legítimamente humana; un insulto perfecto para alguien sería llamarlo humano pero a la vez es lo que somos y eso jamás cambiara nunca, habrá humanos hipócritas, dulces, locos, sabios pero al fin y al cabo humanos. La muerte ha sido la única cosa con la que podemos compararnos con todos los seres en el universo, todo en esta vida muere ya sea tarde o temprano, así que ¿Qué más daba ocasionar una muerte? ¿Qué sentido tenía penalizar, prohibir o causar la muerte de algún ser? Que absurdo era llorar por una muerte si al final sabías que algún día eso ocurriría y más absurdo el de causar un escándalo por una; si bien el fingió su muerte pero no hubiera cambiado el hecho de que iba a morir en el futuro. Aquel engaño realmente pareció más que convincente, solo necesito una pistola falsa, una pequeña bolsa de sangre de algún análisis pasado y quedarse inmóvil lo suficiente como para hacer caer al gran detective consultor Sherlock Holmes de un edificio.

-deberían darme un BAFTA por mi actuación-siguió despellejando aquel pollo recién horneado sin piedad alguna con esa pequeña navaja que cargaba en su bolsillo en toda ocasión-ni siquiera el virgen pudo darse cuenta de mis artimañas tan bien elaboradas… pero ahora sin el ya no es tan divertido-clavo por completo la navaja hasta tocar un hueso-todo empezó a salir bien en mis negocios, en mi vida, todo regreso a su total normalidad y esto es sin duda muy aburrido ¿no lo crees querida?-le hablo a una mujer que ya hacia crucificada en una pared de madera, agonizaba y sangraba sin parar-de verdad que cometí un error al empujar a mi tan estimado virgen a la muerte, que puedo decir, mi mayor y único defecto siempre ha sido el de ser muy cambiante-saco la navaja del pollo que tenía un pequeño pedazo de la carne, sin dudarlo se lo comió- ¿sería mucho pedir que los policías presentaran un reto para mí? ¿Por qué son tan ignorantes como para darse cuenta apenas ahora de la artimaña que tenía guardada?-se empezó a reír y siguió clavando la navaja en el pollo ya medio destrozado-a es cierto lo había olvidado, debo llamarle a la mujer esa para continuar con el plan y obtener mi propia mascota

* * *

Melancolía, tristeza, nostalgia, depresión. Estas y muchas emociones negativas se representaban seguidamente con día de lluvia ¿Por qué un estado del clima era tan perfecto para sentir alguna de esas emociones? Algo tan bello y tan lleno de vida era mal interpretado por la gran mayoría de las personas; quizás era por ser fría, por no poder evitar a veces ser tan fuerte que derrochaba con todo lo que no podía contenerla, la gente intentaba refugiarse de ella pero no siempre se podía y terminaban siendo absorbidos por ella o lo lograban y se alejaban de ella para siempre.

Él era como la lluvia sin duda alguna, una lluvia que muchos querían evitar.

-hice pasta-le llamo la mujer que se hallaba detrás suyo con esa sonrisa tan tierna y esos ojos tan dulces que podían encantar a cualquiera, menos a él, solo él no podía quedar encantado con ella siendo ella la encantada por él-rabioles de espinaca

-gracias-le agradeció, había prometido decirle gracias por sus acciones aunque lo considerara tonto e innecesario-llegaste temprano hoy

-llegue hace dos horas, pero estabas muy abstraído viendo la lluvia por la ventana-susurro tímidamente mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-¿Qué es lo que me estas ocultando? Y antes de que preguntes como lo se te puedo dar la lista de aquello que te delata

-de todas formas me las vas a decir ¿no es así?

-tu mirada está más puesta en el suelo que en mi o en tu comida por lo que evitas hacer contacto visual, tus manos y frente brillan un poco por lo que deduzco que estas sudando pero no hace calor así que debe ser una muestra de estrés, quizás de esfuerzo pero es comida congelada que solo metiste al horno así que debe ser estrés, muerdes tu labio inferior que delata que tu estrés es por nerviosismo y el que tengas unas ligeras manchas de color azul entre tus uñas intuyo que estuviste trabajando en uno de los cuerpo que han encontrado con una letra marcada en su espalda con pintura pero no has hablado de eso, sabes que me interesa saber el curso de aquel caso tan fascinante del que no puedo encargarme, así que si es verdad que has estado aquí por dos horas y no has mencionado nada es porque descubriste algo que no quieres que yo sepa

-… tienes razón-ríe un poco-siempre la tienes

-entonces ¿me dirás que es lo que no quieres que sepa?

-si te lo digo puede que quizás hagas algo estúpido

-Molly, he estado oculto durante tres años haciendo lo posible por no matar a nadie al aburrirme, así que cualquier cosa que tengas que decir no podría ser más grave que dejar pudrir mi cerebro analizando cosas que solo puedo analizar encerrado-afirmo eso ultimo.

-… Lestrade fue a ver uno de los cadáveres para confirmar una teoría que tuvo, quería rectificar si era un punto y no otra letra deforme lo que marcaron en la espalda de Ian Mccleyne, cree saber ya cual es el mensaje que dejo el asesino

-ha pasado una semana desde que dejaron de haber asesinatos y había 2 por semana si no me equivoco así que a menos de que haya roto su patrón quiere decir que termino de marcar su mensaje

-eso parece… lo que te voy a decir puede alterarte un poco y no digas que no porque se bien lo que has pasado con…

-¿Con quién? O lo dices ahora o tendré que deducirlo

-el mensaje que Lestrade cree que tiene no es ni un código ni siglas ni frase, es un nombre… John H. Watson

Continuara…

* * *

Huy, soy mala~ no la verdad es que es puro morbo ._. siempre he querido leer un fic de este tipo y como solo he visto 3 (que ya acabe) y los demás estan en proceso pues me toca apañarmelas yo. En fin, ya se que falta... media hora para el fin del mundo(?) pero bueno, al menos me quite el peso de subirlo. Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2: Origen

Bien, eso fue rápido, quizás porque estoy de buen humor, mi inspiración esta bastante activa y estoy de vacaciones. Espero que esto siga así pero no se ilusionen mucho u.u en fin, les dejo este nuevo capitulo y que les guste, ya mejore bastante al Sherlock (porque el anterior me quedo medio occ).  
Disfruten.

* * *

-¡absolutamente no! ¡Me niego rotundamente!

-John por favor, no hagas esto más difícil, tu sabes perfectamente el poder que tiene así que hasta no tener pruebas que demuestren que el asesino no va por ti necesitas estar en un lugar seguro

-prefiero ir a una celda, a un lugar alejado de la sociedad incluso convertirme en Amish, lo que sea excepto quedarme con el hombre que vendió a su propio hermano a un criminal psicópata, me importa poco que él sea el gobiernos británico

La situación en la que se hallaban el pobre Lestrade era aquella: Mientras mitigaba sobre algún lugar que ofreciera protección a aquellos que la necesitaban recibió la llamada de Mycroft Holmes que incisito en que el doctor Watson recibiera su propia seguridad en un plantel donde nadie podría hacerle daño y siendo un hombre muy poderoso, al cual tuvo que cumplirle recados como vigilar a su hermano pequeño mientras este intentaba encontrar a un sabueso gigante en un complejo militar, no tuvo mucha forma de discutir aquella oferta pero el protegido no estaba muy complacido con eso puesto a que si bien tenía que mantener alejados a la Sargento Donovan y a Anderson para que este no los asesinara, no sabía lo que podría hacerle a aquel hombre y no era prudente ninguna acción contra él.

El peliblanco saco su celular para llamarle a Mycroft y relatarle la reacción de John y antes de que se diera cuenta ya se hallaba en el Club Diogenes al igual que John pero este último no estaba muy contento con la forma en que se estaban llevando los acontecimientos; aunque él sabía que su vida podía correr peligro tampoco deseaba ver a aquel hombre de nuevo.

-mira John, no será por mucho tiempo, no creo que el caso nos lleve tanto tiempo, estamos dando el 95 porciento de nuestro tiempo y personal en esto así que tendrá que aparecer tarde o temprano

-¿Y qué hay de mi trabajo en la clínica? ¿Y mis cosas? ¿Y la señora Hudson?

-La señora Hudson estará bajo protección también por cualquier cosa, tu trabajo ha sido suspendido esta mañana por motivos que no me han aclarado aun y tus cosas serás transportadas a la residencia del señor Holmes, que es donde recibirás la protección más grande de todo Londres

-por favor no le llames así-se dio un pequeño masajeen las sienes-veo a como van las cosas no tengo ninguna otra opción-suspiro-pero que quede claro que yo no estoy de acuerdo con nada de esto-después de eso no hubo más discusión y se resigno a entrar al lugar donde le esperaba Mycroft Holmes tomando el té tranquilamente-o dios

-Buenos días John, me alegra que por fin hayas aceptado quedarte bajo mi cuidado

-Lestrade no me dejo más opciones así que supongo que tendré que ver su cara durante un tiempo

-han pasado 3 años, esperaba que para ese entonces hubieras decidido hacer contacto con otro ser humano que no fuera por trabajo, una mujer atrayente o tu casera

-nunca he sido muy sociable, después de la guerra no te dan muchas ganas de socializar con alguien

-creo que tu comportamiento se debe a algo más

-no empieces a deducirme tu también quieres… solo haz lo que dijiste que harías, por eso me trajiste aquí ¿no?

-te traje aquí para protegerte, no permitiré que alguien te ponga un solo dedo

-de ti no me dan mucha confianza esas palabras, en cualquier momento el asesino podría decirte que te dará la clave para descifrar como acceder a la cuenta bancaria de la reina y me entregaras en bandeja de plata

-John… cometí un error lo admito pero yo de verdad me preocupaba por él

-¿Si? Pues no lo parecía realmente-camino en dirección a la salida ¿Qué a donde iba? Solo quería estar en otra habitación lejos de aquel hombre hasta que en su momento lo llevaran a la residencia.

-¿se lo dijiste? ¿Le dijiste que lo sentía?

-…-se volteo con expresión de alguien ya harto de la situación-de hecho Mycroft, no creí que eso fuera posible en aquellas circunstancias, estaba un poco ocupado tratando de hablar con alguien ¡que se iba a tirar de un edificio!-a pesar de la política del silencio en el club Diógenes grito y azoto la puerta que siempre estaba abierta. Mycroft se sentó de nuevo en uno de los sillones haciendo masaje en sus sienes, el doctor era un hombre increíble, uno de los mejores que había conocido en su vida; aunque este estuviera encaprichado con su rencor por el error que cometió lo iba a proteger con todo lo que pudiera, no iba a dejar que la única persona que logro llegar más lejos que nadie en el corazón de su difunto hermano cayera en manos de un psicópata, ni él, ni la señora Hudson ni Lestrade, pero sobretodo él.

* * *

-¿estás seguro de esto? Alguien podría llegar y verte-Molly miraba la puerta de entrada con miedo de que cualquiera llegara de improvisto, en otra situación no le importaría pero ahora tenía a un hombre que se suponía muerto en la habitación-¿Por qué mejor no me dices que quieres exactamente y yo lo hago?

-Tú no piensas igual que yo, necesito observar y descubrir alguna pista que los demás hayan ignorado-Sherlock paso su mano por la espalda de aquel cadáver con la herida de H en su espalda con color dorado-Dorado ¿Por qué dorado y no un amarillo cualquiera? … repiteme de nuevo los colores que fueron utilizados en las heridas de las victimas

-déjame revisar-saco su libreta buscando los registros-aquí están, bueno las dos H fueron del mismo dorado, las dos N fueron de negro, las dos O fueron entre los colores azul y verde, la S fue como color rosa, era un rosa muy claro, casi blanco…

-interesante-interrumpió a la chica poniendo aquella mirada misteriosa cuando pensaba- si el asesino hubiera querido simplemente divertirse con esto entonces hubiera elegido colores a la azar, no se habría tomado las molestias de haber puesto pintura dorada siendo esta bastante cara y difícil de conseguir o un tipo de rosa especifico, el asesino quería dar más pistas para que su mensaje tuviera coherencia después de haber dejado todas las letras al azar, hizo todo un acertijo enigmático… recuerdo vagamente que una vez llegaste con restos de pintura entre tus uñas color gris

-a si, de hecho la letra T fue marcada de ese color-hubo un pequeño silencio en los que Sherlock se quedo mirando atentamente aquella letra marcada-¿Sherlock?

-Molly ve a fuera ahora, necesito ir a mi palacio-esta solo asintió tímidamente y salió, ya sabía a qué se refería con "palacio", John se lo había mencionado hace mucho una vez que tuvieron un caso y este pidió de nuevo espacio.  
No pasaron más de 40 minutos en donde pudo ir y volver con unas papas fritas tranquilamente, luego fue llamada de nuevo a la habitación donde la expresión de Sherlock, aunque era neutral, se detonaba una especie de preocupación.

-hubo otro tipo de azul-eso era más una afirmación que una pregunta

-así es, azul marino en la J ¿Cómo…?-si lo hubiera leído de su libreta no se lo hubiera dicho de aquella manera, lo tuvo que haber deducido el mismo.

-no hay duda ahora, definitivamente el asesino estaba dejando otra pista sobre el mensaje, Lestrade no se equivoco para nada, el asesino nos está diciendo claramente que quiere a John H. Watson

-¿Por los colores que uso?

-así es, utilizo azul aguamarina en las dos O, aquella letra también es interpretada como un circulo y una figura circular obvia es la de un ojo, los ojos de John son de ese color. La T fue cortada con pintura gris y esa letra puede representar la figura de un hombre de pecho a hombros, incluso brazos, esas son las partes del cuerpo que cubre una camisa o suéter, el suéter favorito de John es uno gris que uso en el primer caso que resolvimos juntos. Ambas letras H fueron hechas con dorado y una palabra que inicia con H es Hair (pelo) el cabello de John es dorado. Hizo lo mismo con la J que es la inicial de Jeans, John usa normalmente jeans color negro o azul marino que es el que se marco en la j porque el negro no solo lo usa para sus pantalones, sino también para su fiel chaqueta negra así que por eso la puso en otra letra que se repitiera como la N ¿Dices que en la letra S fue usado el tipo de rosa?

-si, solo la S

-perfecto, eso quiere decir que no planeaba que fuera realmente rosa, sino una representación del color piel porque una forma bastante inteligente de poner el color piel sobre una piel sería el rosa al igual que en los dibujos que colorean los niños de cuatro o cinco años, además de que la piel de John no es tan blanca como la mía, sino más bronceada y claro fue S de Skin (piel), sin duda estaba describiendo a John en sus víctimas pero como siempre he afirmado, todos los policías y los miembros de Scotland Yard son unos incompetentes; este es un asesino muy inteligente y elegante que se tomo las molestias de dar una descripción tan arcana pero que también repara en el hecho de que conoce por completo a John, no solo su físico sino también sus gustos, incluso quiso poner el punto que marca su segundo nombre, la vida de John corre mucho más peligro del que me imagine

-entiendo-a ella jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza aquella idea pero al escucharla sonaba con demasiada lógica-pero si el asesino quiere a John ¿Por qué hace todo esto en vez de ir por él? Lo siento, quiero decir… no quiero que vaya por él, por supuesto que no, solo…

-sí, lo entiendo Molly, no sigas-la detuvo-yo también tenía esa duda pero ya me han tocado asesinos que les gusta hacerles saber que van por ellos para que sufran con la espera de que un loco venga a acabar con sus vidas, dudas de todos los que se acercan y desconfías de cualquier objeto o alimento que se te presente pero él ya debería saber que John no es de esas personas, así que solo está jugando con la policía, más especifico con la división de Lestrade que le tiene bastante estima a mi doctor y ponerlo sobre sus prioridades

-¿mi?-su duda no fue contestada y no espero a que le respondieran- Pero ¿Qué hay de la W, A y el punto? Esas letras no tenían otro color más que el rojo de la sangre que derramo la víctima-cambio el tema.

-…-se quedo pensando otro momento-solo una debería bastar para representar la sangre de un humano vivo como John…-se cayó de golpe-a menos claro, de que quiera aclarar sus intenciones… Molly vete preparando para trabajar próximamente

-¿perdón?

-otra víctima llegara pronto y ten por seguro que el mensaje será rojo también-camino a una mesa donde ya hacia una peluca gris con barba y bigote además de un sombrero negro, una nariz falsa, unos lentes oscuros como los del difunto John Lennon y un bastón-necesitaré que me hagas otro favor luego de que se te entregue el cuerpo

-¿Qué necesitas?-no cuestiono su hipótesis de que otra víctima llegaría, ella confiaba plenamente en ese hombre del cual ha estado enamorada por 5 años y por esos 5 años a seguido fielmente sin importar los sentimientos contrarios del otro.

-necesitare que le saques aunque sea la más mínima información a Lestrade cuando venga a pedirte que le dejes inspeccionar el mensaje de cerca otra vez, invítalo a tomar un café o algo así, pero necesito esa información-la otra se quedo un rato en silencio y luego asintió.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto al ver que se planeaba ir por su cuenta.

-debo recuperar algo que deje en 221b en Baker Street y que necesito urgentemente-dicho y hecho salió fingiendo cogerá con el disfraz ya puesto.

* * *

-muy bien, este es el trato que te ofrezco querida-aquel hombre de traje costoso se acerco al estéreo prendiéndolo y subiendo el volumen para que resonara por toda la habitación aquella pieza de Vivaldi que tanto le gustaba-mi Johnny boy se ha escapado y necesito que lo encuentres ¿si sabes a que me refiero?-se giró para encararle y ella asintió-estoy completamente seguro de que lo han enviado a un lugar muy seguro y, bueno tu conoces lo que le gusta a muchos policías-puso una sonrisa bastante cínica en el momento en que lo sepas hazme una llamada, ya conoces mi numero, hazlo rápido porque a nadie le gusta cuando su mascota se fuga

Continuara…

* * *

Si, lo sé ¿Otra vez un suspenso enorme? que puedo decir, Christopher Nolan tiene la culpa, me ha influenciado bastante pero bueno, debido a que no se acabo el mundo(?) seguiré subiendo, lo más pronto posible espero y debo seguir practicando mi redacción y gramática. Hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3: declaración

Yei! mi musa de Sherlock sigue activa y gracias a eso les traigo este nuevo capitulo :D el siguiente se los deberé para el próximo año. En fin, aquí aparecerá cierto y querido personaje ¿Quién? pues lean si quieren saber, de eso se trata jeje bueno si no entienden alguna palabra me la preguntan en un review que siempre son bien recibidos y también si quieres darme su opinión acerca de como voy llevando la historia se los agradecería.

* * *

Al supuesto difunto detective no le costó más de 5 minutos escabullirse en su antiguo hogar, tan fácil como esperar a que la Señora Hudson fuera a hacer sus compras de la semana, y forzar la cerradura con una palanca pequeña y unas pequeñas piezas que si las movía correctamente podían concordar con la forma de la llave. Lo demás tampoco fue difícil, a pesar de que John no se encontraba en el lugar este estaba abierto así que sin advertencia de que hubiera alguien más ahí fue a su vieja habitación.

Tal como supuso, sus cosas ya no estaban ahí, seguro había sido muy duro para su querido compañero y amigo tenerlas a la vista pero aun seguía su cama, no la habían movido y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Gracias John, te aparte de mi vida y todavía sigues siendo mi canalizador de luz-la movió con dificultad y con la misma palanca empezó a quitar con mucha paciencia uno de los zoclos en la pared. Este cubrían un agujero donde ya hacía una caja de metal llena de cosas, entre ellas un rollo de billetes, cada uno de 100 libras, una pequeña lupa como la que antes usaba, el celular de Irene Alder que se quedo, un veneno de serpiente que se gano al resolver un caso en el zoológico de San Diego, una pistola con las 6 balas puestas y un cronometro. Sonrió.

Metió la caja en su abrigo y se dispuso a marcharse pero al entrar a la sala nuevamente, noto un pequeño cambio en el lugar; hacía un poco más de viento eso quería decir que algún factor debió cambiar para que la corriente del departamento fuera más fuerte. Camino al baño y la vio, la ventana estaba abierta, esto le sonaba mucho a una situación pasada pero no tuvo más tiempo de analizar la situación, porque sintió una jeringa clavarse en su hombro y luego fue perdiendo el conocimiento poco a poco.

* * *

Al despertar con bastante dificultad, supo de inmediato que algo no andaba bien, al tener los ojos completamente abiertos noto que obviamente ese no era el 221b de Baker Street. Por el decorado absurdamente rojo tinto y el hecho de que no había más que un mueble para ropa, una mesita con fruta y vino, una mesita de noche con una lámpara de estilo antiguo, unas cortinas largas posiblemente de seda y dos puertas, una que seguro conducía al baño y otra a la salida, diría que se encontraba en lo que llamaban "la suite para recién casados". La luz que entraba por la ventana era muy clara pero a la vez era fuerte así que debía estar nublado pero debían ser como las 3:00 de la tarde, a pesar de las cortinas podía divisar unos tres edificios bastantes altos así que se encontraba en un edificio alto también y el hecho de que la mujer se encontrara sentada en un extremo de la cama debía tratarse de un hotel de 5 estrellas. Después de eso solo se resumió así mismo que se encontraba en alguno de los tres hoteles de 5 estrellas cercanos al centro de Londres.

-¿Disfrutando de la muerte?- aquella voz la reconoció al instante, sonrió ampliamente luego girar su cabeza a su lado izquierdo para mirar mejor a aquella mujer que se encontraba al otro lado de aquella cómoda cama King size-yo no pude disfrutarla para nada, fue bastante aburrida, no podía si quiera salir de mi casa el primer año

-¿Y por eso la has dejado?

-no fue mi elección, simplemente un pajarito descubrió la fachada y tuve que resignarme a verle nuevamente, es lo mismo contigo en este momento

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba vivo? De suponer que me has traído de forma tan poco elegante por algo relacionado con el descubrimiento de tu falsa muerte ¿no es así?-logro incorporarse en la cama para encarar a Irene Alder con aquella mirada seria tratando de descifrar algo, pero como anteriormente había pasado, no lograba descifrar nada de aquella enigmática mujer.

-las mujeres tiene algo llamado "instinto femenino" el cual me decía que el gran Sherlock Holmes no podía estar muerto de la noche a la mañana, solo tuve que buscarte y mira, te encontré rápidamente refugiado en casa de una mujer que no soy yo ¿debería ponerme celosa?-rio divertida al decir aquella pregunta retorica-solo era cuestión de tiempo para que te interesaras en esta nueva red de asesinatos para salir de casa, supuse que irías tarde o temprano a tu antiguo hogar por lo que le rente a un joven bastante masoquista su hogar para ir contigo cuando ocurriera… y no te equivocas, veo que después de estos tres años sigues siendo igual de impresionante que siempre-le miro sonriente acercándose más al detective, el cual no hizo nada para apartarse-la persona que descubrió mi secreto me contacto hace poco, sigo ignorando el cómo lo logro pero debido a eso mi vida vuelve a correr peligro, y como no tengo ahora mi preciado teléfono lleno de información importante, necesito ayuda de alguien observador e inteligente.

-debo recodarle que oficialmente estoy clasificado como un fraude suicida, aunque quisiera no podría ayudarla

-claro que puedes, yo sé lo que en realidad eres, yo creo en Sherlock Holmes-susurro aquella última frase que causo cierto impacto en el detective, lo había leído en un blog hace 3 años antes de que ese mismo dejara de funcionar-¿Por qué no le has dicho que estás vivo?

-no necesita saberlo, solo quiero resolver el caso para reponer lo que a mi cerebro le ha estado faltando este tiempo, así que si me disculpa-se levanta ya mejor de todos sus sentidos-tengo otras cosas de que preocuparme-camino a la puerta dispuesto a irse

-Jim Moriarty se sentirá muy solo si no tiene con quien jugar este juego nuevo-eso detuvo al detective que quedo en una especie de shock, giró lentamente para encarar a la risueña mujer que ahora se había acostado boca abajo en la cama sosteniendo su cara con sus manos en ambas mejillas, moviendo de lado a lado sus piernas que no reposaban en la cama como ella. Era como si quisiera decirle "sabía que responderías ante esto querido"-no somos los únicos que podemos fingir una muerte

-yo lo vi disparándose así mismo con una pistola

-¿y te aseguraste de que estuviera muerto?-el otro no respondió- el es igual que tu, no se dejaría morir tan a la ligera-el otro lentamente y sin dejar de mirarla se volvió a sentar en la cama.

- que hubiera otro asesino lo suficientemente listo y elegante para hacer de un crimen un acertijo, que pudiera usar la información de su victima de tal manera… no, solo el único criminal consultor del mundo lo puede hacer, es su estilo único, mi duda aquí es ¿Por qué esperar 3 años para volver a hacer de las suyas de tal manera?

-una simple razón, se empezó a aburrir y tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que el aburrimiento puede llegar a hacer a las personas, como colocar bombas a gente inocente tratando de que inútilmente alguien resuelva un acertijo para salvarlos, como dejar pistas basadas en cuentos de hadas que te predecirán tu ruina… o como jugar a "atraparse" con la fiel mascota de su antiguo objeto de diversión

-… John

-tu querido Watson está en peligro al igual que yo, ambos hemos sido elegidos como las piezas de este nuevo ajedrez que compuso Jim Moriarty, está listo para destruirnos en cualquier momento pero hay una solución, que el único detective consultor vuelva

-no soy un héroe y no tengo la intensión de serlo, yo solo jugaba el juego al que me invito y a tus palabras entiendo que él no sabe aun que estoy vivo así que no estoy invitado-dijo seriamente-soy un fraude, estoy muerto y punto final

-tienes razón, se supone que estás muerto… pero pudiste no estarlo, pudiste haber luchado por tu nombre pero elegiste morir por ellos

-no sé como lo sabes pero eso no te incumbe

-no te pido que seas un héroe, te pido que me ayudes o de lo contrario mi próxima muerte será real-eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono ya un poco cargado de desesperación y no la culpaba, si estuviera en la misma situación estaría en las mismas, pero él no era como ella, el carecía bastante de emociones-y si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por tu doctor que en más problemas se encuentra que yo

-John está a salvo, lo sé porque un asunto como este no pasaría desapercibido por Mycrof-volvió a levantarse para ir a la puerta-mientras la seguridad de alguien esté en las manos del hombre que es el mismo gobierno británico, estará a salvo… mi hermano no dejara que nadie se acerque a más de 10 metros a John, me la debe-salió por la puerta dejando a la mujer en aquella habitación sola. Esta cambio de posición para tomar su teléfono nuevo. Marco a un número y espero a que le contestaran.

-he descubierto donde se encuentra tu Johnny Boy-dijo seriamente-no fue difícil, recuerda que conozco lo que le gusta a ciertas personas-otra pausa-solo tienes que ir y encontrarte con el hombre de hielo, no será difícil para ti supongo, ahora cumple tu palabra-volvió a pausar para escucharle-me lo imaginaba viniendo de ti ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?-se asusto con aquello que escucho del otro lado de la línea, río un poco nerviosa-claro que puedo, soy Domitantrix ¿recuerdas?-colgó y se paso la mano por la frente-acepta el trabajo que te propone aquel hombre tan poderoso dijeron, será divertido dijeron… pues al menos no me he aburrido.

Continuara…

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN ¿Quién se lo esperaba? ¿Quién? Seguro más de alguno :( la verdad estoy teniendo problemas con que hacer en el siguiente capitulo, creo que tendré que aventarme la serie otra vez para que salgan ideas y si no siempre puedo recurrir al suicidio(?).  
Por el momento solo me queda desearles buena suerte y salud para el próximo año, que los demás fics que seguro siguen actualicen más seguido, que la tercera temporada de Sherlock salga y que encuentren el amor... y si no siempre habrá libros que son mejores. Bye bye


	4. Chapter 4: amigos y enemigos

SEEEEE! encontré lo que necesitaba para vincular y crear el cuarto capitulo -rueda por el piso- Ahora, como ocasión especial (y no, no lo digo por los reyes magos) dejo este capitulo para que se entretengan un rato pero quizás les fastidie a algunos porque incluí bastante texto al inicio, si son buenos lectores entonces no creo que ocurra pero a más de alguno le ha de fastidiar tanto monologo, lo sé, no mientan.

* * *

Mycrof Holmes era un hombre muy inteligente, poderoso y deductivo, no por nada era considerado el mismo gobierno británico sin mencionar su cooperación con la CIA y otros servicios secretos. Sin embargo, no era apasionado de alardear sobre su inteligencia como lo era su hermano menor, se cubría en la fachada de un cargo menor en el gobierno, no se aburría fácilmente, ni tenía la oportunidad por todo en trabajo que abarcaba su tiempo; sin embargo, si se asimilaba bastante su personalidad y actitud con la Sherlock, quizás porque se criaron en la misma casa y por los mismos padres, eso nadie podía saberlo con certeza. Entre aquellas similitudes se encontraba no preocuparse tanto por la gente, dar más prioridad que nada a sus respectivos trabajos, corregir a aquel que se equivocaba y ser francos, demasiado francos.

Mycrof quería a su hermano, era parte de su familia y como tal se preocupaba por él a pesar de que nunca se habían llevado realmente bien, por eso cuando conoció a Lestrade se aseguro que lo vigilara en cualquier locura bizarra que se le ocurriera en los casos, cuando conoció a la señora Hudson confió plenamente en que ella podría darle el cariño maternal que ya no podía ofrecerle su madre o que simplemente el susodicho no aceptaba, sin mencionar que ella lo entendía más que la misma madre de ambos; la sorpresa había sido el doctor Watson que se convirtió en el primer real y fiel amigo de su hermano, siendo que lo más cercano que había tenido de amigos era el mismo, siendo un tipo de Archienemigo, y un cráneo.  
Cuando Sherlock murió noto que aquellas tres personas no solo habían sido fundamentales para él, sino que él había sido fundamental para ellos, habían sufrido mucho por culpa los actos y palabras inconscientes (o consientes) de su hermanito y aun así habían seguido a su lado.  
Y a el, por primera vez lo impregno la culpa, una sensación bastante molesta que no había podido sacar durante esos tres años, la culpa lo consumía día con día, no solo por haberle otorgado a aquel psicópata el arma para acabar con su tan estimado hermanito, sino porque también había dañado severamente a otras tres personas que también lo amaban tanto o más que el mismo.

El Holmes le dio un sorbo a su té mientras cambiaba la página de su periódico. El día estaba bastante tranquilo, no había recibido noticias del Detective Inspector Lestrade, y mucho menos, alguna notificación de que John Watson intentara escapar de su recinto, todo parecía estar transcurriendo como un día más en su vida. Claro que eso solo iba a durar 20 minutos más.

Tras acabar su té y de leer el periódico decidió retirarse del sofá que ocupaba mayormente su tiempo en el Club Diogenes e ir a su oficina a revisar más de la información nueva que le llego de la CIA; tomo su fiel paraguas y camino hasta la salida donde ya le esperaba su auto.

-a mi oficina en FLEET Street-le indico al conductor.

-¿vas a atender algún asunto relacionado con la CIA? ¿O es algún otro servicio secreto?-aquella voz insolente y grave no era la de su chofer-normalmente los asuntos del gobierno los haces en el palacio Buckingham

-…-entro en shock.

-pensándolo mejor ¿Por qué no vamos a tu modesta pero muy secreta oficina en Brixton?-sin esperar una respuesta, aquel hombre barbudo, viejo y con muchos accesorios como un sombrero, unos lentes de John Lennon y cabello largo alborotado, arranco hacia aquel lugar ya mencionado. Mycrof no hizo nada, no llamo a nadie, no dijo ni una palabra, solo se quedo sentado en aquel asiento trasero de su propio vehículo.

En menos de media hora arribaron a Brixton. El hombre aparco el auto frente a un edificio de por lo menos cinco pisos color marrón, lleno de ventanas claramente limpiadas esa misma mañana y sin ningún balcón. Aun con el shock, el Holmes siguió a aquel hombre dentro de su propio edificio, subiendo las escaleras al piso cuatro donde ya hacia la oficina donde atendía asuntos de extremo secreto. Al llegar, el hombre misterioso se despojó del sombrero junto con la peluca mostrando una cabellera negra y risada, se retiró la barca con cuidado mostrando una piel pálida como marfil resaltando sus pómulos y para terminar se quitó aquellos lentes de cristal morado para revelar unos ojos azules tan brillantes y claros como zafiro.

-¿Por qué será que cada vez que te veo has subido más de peso? Deberías despedir a tu nutrióloga

-…estas vivo

-si Mycrof, gracias por recalar lo obvio-se sentó en una de las sillas que ocupaban reposo frente al escritorio de madera de roble y de una silla negra de profesionista-ahora, dejemos de lado tu peso, necesito saber exactamente a donde llevaste a proteger a John, fuera del país no lo llevaste, aun con tu influencia en gobiernos exteriores, te arriesgas a que el asesino descubra que su objetivo no está en Londres y vaya a buscarlo, eso podría traerte problemas a ti con la reina u otra persona importante fuera de Inglaterra ¿No es así?

-… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Mycrof, concéntrate ¿Quieres? ¿Dónde está John ahora? Sé que sigue aquí pero ¿Dónde?

-…-inhalo profundamente para luego exhalar, intentaba calmarse, sin duda alguna el hombre frente a el era nada más y nada menos que su hermano menor-en la mansión principal, en las afueras de Hampstead

-muy inteligente, esconderlo en tu propia residencia, no creo que pasen más de dos semanas para que se dé cuenta de que esta oculto contigo, quizás en menos tiempo, es mejor que actúes rápido-sin reparo alguno se levanto para tomar una pluma y una hoja del escritorio y empezar a anotar algo-necesitaras reforzar la seguridad, si es posible mantén alejado a cualquiera que esté a un radio de 10 metros de la mansión, evita que John se acerque a las ventanas que den hacia la calle o a algún árbol del exterior, también que revisen todos los carros antes y después de usarse-anoto todo lo que dijo en el papel-cuando te recuperes de esta parálisis lo haces ¿Entendido?-y sin más se encamino a la puerta de salida.

-¡Sherlock!-el nombrado se volteo a verlo-… lo siento

-¿te refieres al hecho de venderme a Moriarty?-el otro no dijo nada-oh, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por un hecho tan banal como ese, en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo-le sonrió-si no lo hubieras hecho no serías mi archienemigo

-Sherlock…

-sin embargo no te perdonare si algo le llega a ocurrir a John, ya sea que lo vendas, lo desprotejas, dejes que se escape o se lo lleven, te destripare vivo si llega a ocurrir alguna de esas acciones

-¿Quién?

-no soy el único que puede reaparecer de la nada después de habérsele declarado muerto-con eso ya le dio todas las pistas-protege a John

-… con mi vida-dicho eso Sherlock se marcho de la oficina poniéndose en el camino el disfraz nuevamente, sabía que para su desgracia tendría que tomar el metro para llegar a su próximo destino.

Mycrof se derrumbo en la silla más cercana sin poder asimilar aun lo que había ocurrido. Su hermano estaba vivo, no era una ilusión ni una broma, estaba vivo y sano. Sonrió sinceramente mientras tomaba de su escritorio un pañuelo para secarse el sudor de la frente; gran parte de la culpa que estuvo cargando durante tres años había desaparecido pero no podía quedarse tranquilo aun, a lo que su hermano había respondido Moriarty también estaba vivo y por alguna razón desconocida, estaba tras John, ahora su tarea primordial era seguir las instrucciones que le dio su hermanito y otras ideas que se le habían ocurrido en ese momento a él.

Su celular dio alerta a un mensaje de texto, al revisarlo vio que era un mensaje del Detective Inspector encargado del caso de su protegido.

-_otra víctima apareció confirmando las sospechas antes mencionadas, es John Watson. GL_

* * *

Cuando Sherlock le había dicho a Molly que pronto tendría que trabajar con otro pobre hombre asesinado con un mensaje en la espalda, no espero que ocurriera justamente al día siguiente y mucho menos que este fuera muy diferente.

A lo largo de su vida había visto todo tipo de cuerpos carentes de vida y sin importar que tan destrozados estuvieran, ella ejercía su trabajo de forma eficiente y sin ningún tipo de problema psicológico o trauma emocional pero desde que había conocido a Sherlock Holmes, y haberse enamorado de él perdidamente, había hecho más autopsias a cuerpos asesinados de más de mil maneras diferentes. Bueno quizás exageraba. No era que le molestara pero muchas veces se preocupaba bastante por donde podría estar metido ahora el detective, temía que algún día llegara el cadáver del hombre a su lista con heridas graves o completamente destrozado y no es que no le preocupara John, por supuesto que sí, el había sido muy amable con ella pero no era de él de quien estaba enamorada y viendo la espalda de aquella victima con aquel mensaje en su espalda temió más por lo que podría ocurrir.  
Tal como había predicho Sherlock, Gregory Lestrade llego a Bart's alrededor de las 4:00 pm, una media hora después de que le llegara el cuerpo. Este amablemente le pidió que le permitiera ver la espalda otra vez porque Anderson tenía la obligación de no mover nada hasta que se llevaran el cuerpo a la Morgue.

-entonces ¿Dónde fue encontrado esta vez el cuerpo?-estaba nerviosa, no sabía bien como cumplir la tarea que le encargo el detective y aunque Lestrade era más atento y menos listos que Sherlock, con cualquier error que cometiera podría delatarse y por lo tanto delatar al detective.

-en Pentonville, una señora lo encontró clavado en la pared, literalmente, dando la espalda a cualquiera que lo viera y por lo tanto exhibiendo el mensaje

-sí, lo veo en sus manos-tomo la muñeca del cadáver observando aquel orificio que fue hecho con varios clavos-¿tiene alguna conexión con las demás victimas? Me refiero a que porque fue elegido este hombre por el asesino

-nada, absolutamente nada, solo están vinculados por los mensajes en la espalda pero a lo que se muestra, este es diferente, como si el asesino hubiera averiguado mis sospechas y quería confirmármelo-paso levemente sus dedos en la espalda leyendo el mensaje nuevamente en su mente:

_John H. Watson ya no le pertenece a nadie, es tiempo de que tenga un nuevo dueño._

_-_fue marcado con pintura roja, mezclándolo con la sangre del mismo Jack Dunst ¿ya le avisaron a John acerca de esto? Esto es un claro mensaje de que van tras él

- pero ya le fue transferido a un plantel seguro hace dos días, estará a salvo mientras este ahí pero aun le aviso que ya se confirmo la sospecha-Lestrade saco de su bolsillo delantero del pantalón una pequeña libreta y anoto el mensaje de la espalda nuevamente, siempre anotaba las cosas en libretas diferentes por precaución de extravió o robo-gracias de nuevo por dejarme registrar, con permiso

-a espera-Molly lo detuvo del brazo, inmediatamente lo soltó cuando ya tenía su atención, respiro profundamente intentando no parecer nerviosa y finalmente le pregunto-si no estás muy ocupado esta tarde ¿te gustaría tomar un café?... conmigo-rectifico por si él también pensaba que lo que quería realmente era prepararle el café, pero en ese tipo de cosas no podía ser tan ignorante aquel hombre.

-¿me estas invitando?-se sorprendió mucho que aquella forense estuviera interesada en pasar un rato con el, pero no parecía mala idea, quizás solo sería una salida de amigos-bueno tengo que terminar unos asuntos referentes al caso de John… pero podría verte a las 6:00 si aun estas disponible

-claro, lo veré a esa hora entonces, hay uno muy agradable a cuatro calles de aquí-sonrió triunfante, todo parecía bien en el plan, además le agradaba el Detective Inspector.

* * *

Eran las 6:00 p.m en Londres, Inglaterra y uno de los guardias de la residencia principal de Mycrof Holmes, terminaba su turno de custodiar aquella gran mansión. Salió después de cambiarse de su uniforme de guardia y tomo su camino a su casa como todos los días pero esta vez fue diferente.

-disculpa-el hombre, alerta como siempre, miro detrás de él y contemplo a aquella hermosa mujer de ojos azules claros, vestimenta elegante y labios rojos como la sangre-buenas tardes caballero, no pude evitar notar que trabaja en la residencia de Mycrof Holmes y quería preguntar si usted conoce alguna manera de contactarlo

-buenas tardes señorita-sonrió como un bobo, no todas las tardes una mujer hermosa se acercaba a saludarlo- he ¿disculpe? ¿Usted conoce al señor Holmes?

-sí, es un viejo conocido pero hace tres años que perdí la comunicación con él y no he logrado volver a contactarlo, usted debe saber que es un hombre muy ocupado-no mentía. La mujer se acerco lo suficiente para que aquel inocente guardia se pusiera a sudar, era señal de que su atracción había sido inmediata como casi siempre.

Irene Alder, profesionalmente conocida como "la mujer" y también llamada comúnmente "Dominatrix" no era solo una mujer hermosa, claro que no, también era una muy lista. Desde que empezó su negocio no tuvo problema por saber cómo manejar a los hombres a su antojo, sabía aprovechar su encanto personal y además usar las palabras correctas al hablar con alguien, era por eso y mucho más que podía tener a cualquiera comiendo de la palma de su mano y había obtenido la fama de ser una cortesana del más alto estatus.

-sí, trabajo con él pero solo soy un simple guardia de seguridad, nunca he podido hablar con él en persona

-ya veo, es una lástima-hizo una falsa mueca de tristeza-y ¿no conocerás a algún trabajador que si pueda pasarle mi recado?-noto como el hombre de verdad se ponía a pensar en algo para ayudarla y sonrió victoriosa pero oculto esa sonrisa como una tímida y coqueta para poder decirle lo siguiente-conozco un bar por aquí cerca, si no tiene planes para esta noche ¿le gustaría acompañarme? Así podría pensar con más tranquilidad en algún servidor que me haga el favor y sirve que le doy mi recado para el señor Holmes

-…-el hombre trago nervioso y sonrió-seguro, no hay asuntos pendientes-empezaron a caminar a donde la mujer le indico, eso fue fácil, todo salió como lo había planeado.

Si algo había aprendido durante toda su vida de cortesana, fue que muchos hombres no podían resistirse a una mujer que además de hermosa tuviera mucha confianza en ella misma. Había conocido a tantos hombres que pagaban demasiado dinero para ser manipulados por ella, para sentir que había alguien capaz de retarlos y desflorarlos de su orgullo, y fue por eso mismo que había dejado de sentir atracción por ellos.

Ella no era una mujer dulce, para nada y ver los ojos de alguien temblando de deseo por ella solo le hacía sentir repugnancia; había encontrado el consuelo en las mujeres porque la entendían y también la podían hacer sentir pequeña en su momento pero ningún ser había podido fascinarla por completo hasta que conoció al detective consultor, Sherlock Holmes. Un hombre apuesto pero inteligente, orgulloso, fuerte y aferrado a sus ideas. Incapaz de intimidarlo e incapaz de hacerlo caer de rodillas ante ella como todos los demás, él era su hombre pero a la vez no lo era porque si en algún momento algo ocurriera entre ellos, la fuerza que atraía uno al otro y viceversa, se perdería y aunque a ella no le importara, el otro no dejaría que pasara.

Despejo su mente de la imagen del detective consultor y al llegar al dichoso lugar se preparo no solo para conocer los gustos de otro hombre, también para obtener la información que la acercaría un paso más a su liberación. Si los hombres de Jim Moriarty tenían razón, entonces en ese lugar estaba aquel hombre que tantos problemas le estaba ocasionando en su vida: John Watson.

Continuara…

* * *

Ok, si llegaron hasta aquí ¡felicidades! y si no pues igual no estarán leyendo esto así que BUUUUUU!  
Bueno, nuevamente les he dejado en incógnita a más de alguno y se pone mejor.  
Y eso fue todo por hoy en honor al nacimiento de Sherlock Holmes, pronto espero subir el quinto capitulo y espero me quede un poco más largo, me volveré a ver Batman y otras películas de Christopher Nolan para que mi enfoque súbito e inesperado siga funcionando. Bye Bye


	5. Chapter 5: Destrozar

Bueno queridos lectores, aquí esta el quinto capitulo. Este esta dedicado a una de las personas que más quiero en el mundo: Alicia Almeida, te quiero mucho!

Ahora, algunas aclaraciones: Si, este capitulo también te crea y responde dudas pero como soy una mala persona(?) no respondo las dudas con respecto a la trama, me gusta más que se creen sus ideas y luego mientras ocurre toda la historia se aclaren y vean si eran ciertas o no.

segundo: Tengo la tendencia de poner canciones mientras escrito y hay una parte del capitulo donde de verdad me inspiro mucho una canción, coloque el nombre y quien la toca/canta en el momento donde más me influyo, son libres de ignorarlo pero si sería más escénico si la escuchan mientras leen.  
Con eso ya les doy el pase a que lean, gracias.

* * *

Aquel ex-militar miraba por aquel gran ventanal limpio y simple, sorbía a ratos de su té mientras seguía contemplando un árbol de naranjas, la única vista que le daba aquel ventanal. No hacía mucho que lo habían trasladado a la residencia de uno de los hombres más poderosos de Inglaterra (si no es que era él más poderoso ya), habían sido ya cuatro días si sus cálculos no le fallaban. Se aburría excesivamente ahí sin poder salir, sin poder llamar o ver a alguien que no trabajara en aquella mansión de sabrá dios cuantos kilómetros cuadrados.

-Doctor Watson-le llamo una mucama detrás suyo-el señor Holmes pidió que por favor no se acercara a las ventanas, podría ser peligroso

-lo sé-la volteo a ver hastiado de aquella situación, era como si estuviese en prisión-pero esta solo da a un inofensivo árbol y dudo mucho que quiera atacarme-sorbió casi todo el contenido de su tasa de un golpe-solo quería ver un poco la luz del sol, siento que me volveré un vampiro si sigo así

-lo siento, yo solo sigo ordenes

-sí, lo entiendo, perdóneme-bajo la cabeza en señal de vergüenza por su actitud a la pobre mujer, ella solo estaba haciendo su trabajo pero se sentía asfixiado por tanta "protección" que le estaban brindando, era como un pájaro que soñaba detrás de las rejas de su jaula, cuyo albedrío se desmoronaba poco a poco sin piedad-me alejare en este momento

-gracias-la mujer sonrió aliviada y se retiro de aquella habitación donde no había más que libros.

Al retirarse, John termino de beber su té, dejo la taza en uno de los muebles finos de aquella gran biblioteca y tomo asiento en uno de los sofás verdes oscuros donde reposaba un libro grueso y nuevo que había comenzado a leer al llegar.

-ok Sayuri, sigamos leyendo tus memorias-se dijo así mismo para renovar su lectura.

A lo largo de su lectura, sus pensamientos se desviaban a sus propios recuerdos. Sin darse cuenta, aunque sus ojos siguieran las líneas escritas en el papel, su mente dejo de prestarle atención a lo que contaba aquella geisha y se fue en dirección a un recuerdo muy específico.

Cuando levanto la vista del libro al darse cuenta que había acabado la hoja y no había entendido nada, no era la biblioteca de la residencia de Mycrof Holmes lo que veía, sino la sala del 221b en Baker Street. La sala estaba limpia pero los libros, los papeles y demás cosas se hallaban desacomodados; el mismo estaba en su sillón favorito leyendo el periódico y a su lado Sherlock, dando vueltas por el piso frustrado por la falta de casos, con aquel arpón tan peligroso y portando aquella bata azul marino.

(Shattered - trading yesterday)

Aquella visión no duro mucho, su falta de imaginación le impedía seguir mirando aquellos recuerdos como si películas se tratasen. Por una parte era bueno porque así no se torturaba tanto por aquello que tanto deseaba y no podía recuperar pero por la otra parte, no tenía casi ningún consuelo que pudiera demostrarle por completo que lo que vivió fue real y no mentira. De que durante un periodo de su vida logro no solo vivir, sino existir y todo gracias a aquel hombre que lo desquiciaba tanto pero a la vez lograba que no se sintiera solo.

-vuelve…-susurro intentando de nuevo recrear la imagen de Sherlock en su mente, imaginarlo en el sillón frente al suyo en su departamento, sonriendo arrogantemente mientras le recalcaba su falta de atención en los pequeños detalles.

Desde el momento en que tuvo que pararse frente a su tumba mando al diablo cualquier frase consoladora que le daban, desde los típicos "ahora se encuentra en un lugar mejor" y los muchos "estará en tu corazón siempre". El no lo quería en un lugar mejor, no lo quería en su corazón, lo quería ahí mismo, con él, que llegara para cumplirle aquel deseo, aquel milagro de que no estuviera muerto-solo… vuelve, prometo no golpearte en la nariz y en los dientes pero vuelve maldito desgraciado…-la vida se había encargado de quitarle muchas cosas: su padre, su salud, la salud mental de su hermana, amigos y colegas del ejercito, el mismo ejército y ahora a Sherlock, y ya no podía reponerse, ya nada podía ser igual, todo era diferente ahora que había probado al fin lo que era de verdad sentirse cien por ciento vivo, tanto que por lo mismo no podía despedirse, no podía cerrar el ciclo, no quería aceptar por completo el hecho de que su mejor amigo se hubiera ido frente a sus ojos.

-¿Doctor Watson?-una voz lo saco de sus angustias. Volteo a la entrada donde se encontraba uno de los sirvientes de la casa-la cena ya esta lista, el señor Holmes no vendrá esta noche por asuntos al norte de Irlanda… ¿se encuentra bien?

-…-paso sus manos por su mejilla confirmando que estaba húmeda por las lagrimas que no quiso reprimir-sí, claro, me encuentro bien, solo… este libro es muy conmovedor-rió de broma y el señor de la entrada solo asintió y se retiro. Esos gestos le hacían extrañar a su adorable casera, la única que lo comprendía y lo cuidaba como hace mucho alguien lo hacía-lo único bueno de aquí son los banquetes gratis-se levanto del sofá y camino a la salida en dirección al gran comedor de la residencia.

* * *

Sherlock regreso a casa de Molly bastante cansado, su condición física perfecta que le había otorgado muchos años de correr, de saltos y demás acrobacias al perseguir criminales, se había perdido cuando su vida se volvió tan sementaría, encerrado en esa casa sin poder salir más que unas pocas veces con el disfraz.  
Molly llego unas horas después, bastante feliz debía notar por el sonido del tacón dando más pasos de los que se deberían escuchar para llegar a la sala, eso le decía que estaba dando vueltitas de tanta felicidad, después de todo así era ella.

-parece ser que pasaste una buena tarde-noche con Lestrade ¿o me equivoco?

-no, para nada-no dejo de sonreír, debía anotarse eso también en la cabeza, de que había perdido la capacidad de intimidarla por completo, tres años viviendo juntos habían dado resultados no esperados-es bastante agradable, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar tanto con él y fue muy divertido

-o que tiernos-dijo sarcásticamente-luego puedes planificar su segunda cita, necesito la información que te pedí

-¿Cómo sabes de la ci...? olvídalo-se quito los tacones para remplazarlos por unas pantuflas que ya hacían a lado de uno de los muebles de la pequeña pero bien decorada sala-tenías razón con el cadáver, este fue diferente-se sentó frente a él.

-¿Cuál fue el mensaje?

-bueno…-saco de su bolsa de mano un papel doblado a la mitad, lo abrió y empezó a leerlo-decía: John H. Watson ya no le pertenece a nadie, es tiempo de que tenga un nuevo dueño

-interesante, que directo fue esta vez Moriarty, creo que ya se arto un poco de tanto enigma sin resolver, los de Scotland Yard no le divierte como yo lo hacía

-espera ¿Dijiste Moriarty? ¿Te refieres a Jim?

-precisamente Molly, es bueno saber que Lestrade no es un psicópata criminal que se aburre con facilidad-junto sus manos poniéndolas en el borde de su labio inferior respirando lentamente-Moriarty ya le hizo saber a John que iba tras él, ya le infundió el miedo que debe sentir una presa al verse asechada-la miro directamente a los ojos-¿Qué más información lograste obtener?

-bueno, este fue marcado con pintura roja, mezclándolo con la sangre de la misma víctima, se llamaba Jack Dunst, fue encontrado Pentonville clavado en la pared, literalmente, dando la espalda a cualquiera que lo viera y por lo tanto exhibiendo el mensaje, fue clavado con más de un solo clavo y mientras estábamos conversando en el café Greg… digo, Lestrade dijo que John estaba siendo protegido en la residencia de tu hermano pero este salió por asuntos de negocios y que aun no le notifican la confirmación de las sospechas a él y a John, también menciono que han mandado a muchos agentes fuera de Londres para investigar en los lugares donde ocurrieron los otros asesinatos y que si esto seguía así iban a tener que dar una alerta… ahora dime ¿Qué tiene que ver Jim con esto?

-hm, es más de lo que hubiera imaginado que conseguirías, gracias Molly-camino hacia la cocina y empezó a preparar café-tuve un pequeño encuentro con una… ¿conocida? Antiguamente trabajaba con Moriarty y obtuve la información de que tuvo la brillante idea de engañar a todos sobre su muerte al igual que yo

-¿Jim es el que va tras John?

-eso me temo, la idea de clavar a la víctima fue solo una prueba de lo que su insana mente es capaz de hacerle a la gente, mezclar la sangre con pintura roja solo fue para no perder el estilo de sus asesinatos y no pensaran que se trataba de otro asesino, bastante inteligente debo reconocer-se detuvo un poco mientras buscaba la azúcar en la alacena de aquella cocina blanca y rosada-no solo por aquello, sino que ahora qué me dices que muchos agentes han ido a buscar pistas fuera de Londres me doy cuenta de que ese fue su plan desde el inicio, despistarlos lo suficiente para sacarlos de su zona y… y tener más libertad de un golpe

-¿golpe?

-… o por dios esto es importante, como no lo vi venir antes, es demasiado obvio-la cafetera dio la señal de que ya estaba listo el café pero Sherlock no hizo nada más que empezar a dar vueltas alrededor de la cocina-Moriarty es una diva completa, nunca haría nada sin demostrar de lo que es capaz al mundo, lo hizo conmigo y lo hará con John sin duda alguna, ya les dio la muestra a Scotland Yard ahora se la dará a los demás

-Sherlock si vas a seguir pensando en voz alta conmigo entonces mejor explícate bien

-¡la residencia Molly!-alzó la voz y dejo de dar vueltas. Camino de forma rápida hasta la sala para quedar frente a ella-la residencia es de mi hermano, el hombre que detrás de una fachada de cargo menor en el gobierno es el mismo gobierno británico-dio vueltas más rápido-mis advertencias a Mycrof no servirán de nada, en cuanto Moriarty sepa donde se oculta su presa no se andará con minorías, atacara de forma directa y de proporciones colosales la mansión sin importarle nada

-¡o dios mío, eso es terrible! ¡Deberíamos reportarlo ya!

-no Molly, no es posible

-¡Pero John y todos los que están en esa casa están en peligro! ¡Debemos avisarles!

-aun si yo me apareciera vivo no creerían nada de lo que les dijéramos, una simple suposición, por más correcta que sea, sin pruebas no vale nada, esta la ventaja de que Moriarty no sabe que estoy vivo y que he deducido sus planes más aparte el hecho de que aun no sabe donde esta John y aunque lo supiera necesita saber donde estará su objetivo para no dañarlo, hallar un salvoconducto hacia él, tomarlo y luego salir sin morir en la invasión

-Sherlock, debes decirle a tu hermano entonces

-decirle a él, muy buena idea Molly-dijo sarcásticamente otra vez-el me creería, sin embargo no servirá de nada si le digo o no, además de que esta fuera de Inglaterra, aun trasladando a John a cualquier lugar diferente de la región al final terminaría encontrándolo y haciendo su ataque, la única salida es dejar que Moriarty haga su jugada y atraparlo en pleno secuestro

-¡¿entonces piensas sacrificar muchas personas inocentes?!

-no hay otro camino, si no es así quizás nunca lo atrape

-¡pero esas personas también tiene una vida! ¡No las puedes dejar morir descaradamente!

-¡no pienso dejar que Moriarty se lleve a John y haga lo que se le antoje con él!-termino gritando dejando a Molly entre sorprendida y asustada-… el café se ha de estar enfriando-se excuso para regresar a la cocina, saco una taza y empezó a servirse su café, lo preparo con 2 cucharadas de azúcar y empezó a revolverlo con fuerza. Dio un vistazo rápido a Molly, la cual seguía impactada-vamos, escupe de una vez lo que estas pensando en este momento, es molesto que solo lo tengas en tu mente-la chica no hablo, solo cambio su mirada, mordió su labio inferior como si buscara las palabras correctas y a la vez analizando si aquellas ideas eran las acertadas.

Sherlock bebió su café, no se había enfriado en la cafetera y como era poco se lo termino en menos de un minuto. Volvió a mirar a Molly que seguía pensativa pero ya parecía que iba a soltar palabras.

-… tu lo amas-bien, eso sí que no lo esperaba ninguno de los dos.

-Molly…

-no, es bastante obvio-se digno a mirarlo directamente-ríes de forma natural con él, te pones triste cuando crees que no puede verte, lo dejas acercarte más de la cuenta a tu espacio personal

-eso no…

-sacrificas tu vida por él-le interrumpió-me confundes con él cuando estas encimado en un experimento, lo llamas para que te pase tu teléfono cuando sabes que no estás en el departamento con él, miras su foto de vez en cuando y no lo niegues porque la he visto sobresalir en uno de los libros de tu habitación, lo llamas "mi doctor", luchas porque no le ocurra nada, lo amas

-no hagas hipótesis absurdas Molly, la idea de que tenga un sentimiento de ese tipo, o de cualquier tipo ya que estamos, es lo más absurdo e ilógico que se haya podido pensar

-Sherlock, no importa cuán distante seas de ti mismo, sigues siendo humano y si tú mismo te vieras en la calle haciendo lo que yo te he visto hacer deducirías de inmediato que estás enamorado de tu mejor amigo

-yo no estoy enamorado de John ni de nadie más, solo… solo no quiero perderlo-salió de la cocina y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala frente a Molly-no puedo perderlo

-no lo vas a perder, no mientras tu logres detener a Jim, seguro lograras hacerlo… independientemente si lo amas o no, se lo importante que es él para ti

-… Moriarty me gano una vez, no voy a dejar que gane esta vez, necesito averiguar yo también cual será su conducto hacia John, como lograra pasar hacia él sin que a ninguno le ocurra nada ¿Cómo logra una rata colarse en tu cocina a pesar de su tamaño? ¿Cómo sobrepasa el laberinto que hay entre ella y su objetivo? ¿Cómo?

* * *

La canción "Stayin' Alive de The Bee Gees" sonaba por todo el lugar, interrumpiendo el silencio masivo que había en el lugar. Moriarty contesto el teléfono bastante feliz al ver quién era el remitente.

-hola…-escucho lo que la persona del teléfono le decía y con forme más escuchaba, más se incrementaba el tamaño de su sonrisa-vaya pero que buenas noticias me traes para este día, veo que no te fue difícil encontrar la brecha en la seguridad del hombre de hielo-siguió escuchando lo que la persona que llamaba le decía-¿Qué? A sí, claro, lo de tus antecedentes, no te preocupes por eso yo te prometí que me encargaría de borrar todos y cada uno de los papeles que revelan tus antiguos chantajes y conflictos con el gobierno británico, pero antes debo averiguar si aquel salvoconducto que me proporcionas me llevara con Johny boy y nos sacara sanos y salvos de la invasión-siguió escuchando-paciencia querida mujer, una vez que tenga a mi mascota en mi propia residencia podrás volver a tu vida de antes sin ninguna apelación a la ley ni papel que demuestre lo contrario-colgó el celular y lo dejo una mesita del espacioso lugar-muy pronto descubriré que hacía este hombre para que Sherlock Holmes no se volviera como yo en su momento

Continuara…

* * *

y con esto concluyo las labores de el día de hoy y posiblemente de la semana porque la verdad no tengo ni idea de que voy a poner para el sexto capitulo ._. seguir viendo películas de Batman no puede seguir siendo una salida así que sean pacientes y si actualizo en esta semana o en la otra pues que bueno y si no... bueno, tengo la esperanza de que me esperen.  
En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado, lamento si la parte de Moriarty me quedo algo brusca y muy adjunto el texto pero bueno, ya no se puede hacer nada. Gracias si llegaste hasta aquí, bye.


	6. Chapter 6: El Golpe

Ya sé lo que muchos posiblemente pensaran "¿3 semanas sin actualizar? Qué vergüenza Lady Naruko, qué vergüenza". Pero bueno he de responder aquello con otra pregunta: Si ustedes tuvieran que escribir una escena como las que ven en las películas de Bruce Willis en tiempo real y con lógica sin salirte de los patrones gramáticos que tanto cuesta seguir ¿Lo lograrían hacer? Pues tal vez si pero yo no, soy un asco para eso.  
Al regresar a la tan amada universidad pedí accesoria a un maestro para lograr ponerle fin a mi problema y aunque tardo un poco lo logre ¡Y aquí esta! así que espero cumplir sus expectativas.

* * *

-creí que decirle a tu hermano iba a ser inútil

-decirle con la intención de que intervenga y evite el golpe de Moriarty es inútil, decirle que permita a mi red de vagabundos merodear por los alrededores para que me avisen sobre cualquier conducta sospechosa de algún empleado, vehículo o incluso animal, es inteligente

-esto me recuerda a una de esas escenas de películas donde un héroe va rescatar a su damisela en peligro-la miró con unos ojos serios que parecían trasmitirle el mensaje de "cállate antes de que tus argumentos me parezcan lógicos"-lo siento

-¿no es demasiado pronto para tener otra cita con la misma persona?

-no es una cita-Molly se sonrojo, se paso el cabello detrás de la oreja pensando en cómo cambiar el tema pero no se le ocurrió así que siguió negándose ante la idea de que aquella invitación al cine a la que había accedido ir con él Detective Inspector Lestrade era una cita-han pasado dos días desde aquello

-como sea, no es de mi incumbencia-miro al techo colocándose en su posición de deductor-tu diviértete viendo otro cliché de Hollywood mientras yo espero ansioso por este golpe

-… Sherlock debo cuestionar esto nuevamente

-Molly, ya lo hemos discutido, todo lo que viene ocurriendo es parte de un juego y si el juego es cancelado no será para impedirlo, solo atrasara lo inevitable. Lo único que queda es jugar y ganar

-bien, volveré a preguntar por más inútil que sea ¿Cuando Jim haga su golpe y John necesite tu ayuda ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Te presentaras ante él y le dirás que estás vivo?

-…-la verdad era que no había pensado en aquello, si el golpe se daba y le avisaban con tiempo ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer para rescatar a John? El estaba muerto así que no podía acudir a Scotland Yard como apoyo y si se presentaba a John entonces terminaría haciendo lo que estuvo evitando durante tres años; necesitaba un plan , uno bueno y calculado-Molly… creo que necesitare tu ayuda nuevamente

-… ¿Qué necesitas?-vio como Sherlock se deshacía de su posición e iba hacia la cocina para anotar algo en uno de los papeles para recados-como veo que estarás saliendo con Lestrade de forma continua entonces tú podrías lograr que mi camino se limpie más fácilmente

-… Lo siento, no entiendo ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

-oh por dios-apretó su mano a su frente, le estresaba que la gente normal no entendiera lo que decía-conozco la forma de pensar de Lestrade y como trabaja con y sin presión, si es su unidad la que va hacia la residencia al momento del golpe entonces sabré como evitarlos en el momento, confrontare el plan de Moriarty y luego, indirectamente, mandaré a John con él y lo protegerá

-bueno… eso es brillante pero ¿Qué quieres exactamente que haga?-Sherlock no le contesto hasta que termino de anotar todo en el papel, se acerco a ella y se lo dio-esto es…?

-memorízalo muy bien, cuando llegue el momento te mandaré el mensaje y seguirás estas palabras, ya sea que estés con él o no, tendrás una escusa para marcar al fin su numero

-¿Cómo…? Bueno está bien pero ¿piensas seguir evitando confrontar a John y decirle que estás vivo?

-si-no dijo más y se retiro encerrándose en el baño de la casa. Molly jamás entendió el motivo de porque Sherlock se negaba a decírselo. Entendía el porqué de Lestrade pero sí la Señora Hudson o John se enteraban de su estado actual no cambiaría nada, incluso tendría con quien hablar además de ella.

* * *

La red de vagabundos de Sherlock era bastante leal a su hombre, siempre y cuando tuvieran su paga. Uno de los tantos vagabundos que merodeaban por los alrededores de aquella mansión, cuyo objetivo era fijarse quien entraba y salía, había recibido el dinero suficiente para poder alimentarse con pollo aquella noche después de hacer lo que le habían encargado.  
El vagabundo, Gweine, veía como aquella entrada era custodiada por un guardia de seguridad detrás de una ventanilla, como esos guardias que revisaban quien entraba y quien no en los condominios lujosos. "Malditos burgueses" pensó mientras seguía observando, si no fuera peligroso el mismo se metía a esa mansión a robar todo lo que pudiera.  
Todo iba tranquilo como en los pasados dos días pero algo llamo su atención inmediatamente cuando ya estaba relajándose. Un equipo de jardinería. Le extraño que apareciera ese tipo de compañías precisamente en esos momentos; claro que también podría ser una coincidencia, aun así se anoto mentalmente que debía decírselo a su jefe más tarde.

Aquellos jardineros saludaron a todos amablemente como cualquier empleado normal. Se prepararon para empezar a podar los arbustos, regar las plantas y quitar las hojas cecas. Sin embargo aquellas plantas no eran su objetivo realmente.  
Cuando ya nadie los espiaba comenzaron la operación de plantar entre las flores unas pequeñas pero potentes dinamitas, dejando a fuera de la tierra los hilos que debían prenderse.  
Al tener listas aquellas municiones, uno de los hombres se acerco a la reja eléctrica que rodeaba la barda del jardín; con unos guantes de hule coloco cuidadosamente una pequeña caja negra en la reja y apretó un botón que prendía y apagaba un foco verde. Ya a punto de concluir el "mantenimiento" del jardín, uno de ellos subió al árbol de naranjas para quitar las hojas cecas y las frutas podridas. Su vista era bastante buena por lo que no le costó trabajo localizar en una de las ventanas la habitación del objetivo principal, el doctor Watson.

Terminaron su tarea de "arreglar" el jardín y se marcharon al camión. Uno de ellos, el conductor, tomo su celular para mandar un mensaje de texto que mencionaba lo siguiente: _8:00 p.m., boom, 8:15 p.m. salvoconducto preparado._

* * *

Sherlock se había tomado su tiempo para tomarse un baño. No tuvo que preguntar ni revisar el resto de la pequeña casa para confirmar que Molly ya se había ido a su "no cita" con Lestrade y mientras el, nuevamente, se encontraba pudriendo su cerebro al no tener nada que hacer. Se aburría. El material para los experimentos se le había terminado y no tenía permitido perjudicar ningún tipo de materia física de esa casa, las opciones que tenía le parecían bastante ordinarias que seguro acabarían por pudrir más su pobre y frustrado cerebro, su violín estaba en Baker Street y ya se había leído y releído todos los libros que tenía Molly en la casa.  
No quería admitirlo pero le hacía mucha falta John, al menos tenía alguien que lo hacía reír, que lo elogiaba y le hacía sentir cómodo, sin mencionar que lo ponía en su lugar cuando se volvía insufrible al aburrirse. Como extrañaba aquel noble, gracioso y ordinario ser humano que ahora tenía que proteger de un maníaco asesino.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, le llego un mensaje de su red de vagabundo con noticias de la residencia:

-_Un equipo de jardinería fue a la residencia, todos eran hombres. No parecían sospechosos pero traían costales distintos a los usuales-_

Dejo el celular en la mesa del comedor y se fue a recostar en el sofá largo de la pequeña sala en su posición de meditación. Al ya encontrarse en su posición favorita empezó a analizar si aquello podría ser obra de Moriarty. Apenas habían pasado seis días desde el traslado de John, el había calculado por lo menos dos semanas como mínimo para que descubriera donde se encontraba el doctor ¿Cómo podría localizarlo en seis días? Ese era su único punto en contra a menos de que hubiera un espía entre la gente de su hermano, lo cual dudaba mucho.  
Siguió analizando lo que le decía el mensaje. La residencia de Mycrof: Una gran mansión blanca, rejas de metal que se habrían con un mecanismo eléctrico, cámaras vigilando quienes pasaban por los alrededores las 24 horas del día, ninguna ventana de frente. 28 habitaciones, entre ellas 4 baños, una cocina, 2 comedores, 3 salas, un salón grande de fiestas, una pequeña biblioteca, 2 estudios, un garaje enorme, 2 sótanos y un enorme jardín. 7 ventanas, 5 daban al jardín, una ventana de lado izquierdo y otra de lado derecho que daban a la nada.  
El jardín; compuesto por una hilera de arbustos de gardenias en la parte trasera, rosas rojas cultivadas en las esquinas, las magnolias eran las que más poblaban en ese jardín y un gran árbol de naranjas cerca del norte de un muro blanco de piedra, por lo menos 2 metros de alto y con una reja eléctrica cubriendo toda su superficie.  
Ahora, jardineros: tenían acceso a ese jardín, podían cortar, podar, plantar, replantar… plantar. Cavar. Claro, detonadores subterráneos entre las magnolias u otras flores, más lógico en las que poblaban casi toda la extensión ¿Cómo detonarlas? Las minas serían imposibles precisar cuándo y quien las activaría. Pequeñas bombas a distancia sería más inteligente. Ahora, una pregunta importante ¿Cómo impedir que John escape con los demás sirvientes? Darían sospechas si un jardinero común entrara directamente a la mansión ¿Cómo dejar sin salida a quien no puedes detener directamente? Debía haber alguna trampa, algo que evitara que John escapara o que evitara que todos escaparan.

* * *

Cuando el reloj marco las 7:50, John ya había terminado su lujosa cena y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer volvió a ir a la biblioteca a terminar de leer aquel libro japonés en el que se había envuelto desde que se empezó a aburrir encerrado en aquella mansión. Aun era temprano para dormirse y si leía en su cama entonces acabaría yaciendo sin piedad.  
Entro a la biblioteca, tomo el libro de una de las mesas y se sentó a leer donde se había quedado pero no logro ni poner sus ojos en la primera palabra de la pagina debido a un pequeño ruido que empezó a lastimar sus oídos. Era como aquel ruido que nacía de un micrófono al acercarse a una de las bocinas. Era horrible.  
Aunque le prohibieron acercarse mucho a las ventanas, violo aquella orden para asomar su mirada al jardín. Observo con cuidado para encontrar la fuente de aquel estridente zumbido que amenazaba con destruir sus tímpanos. Su concentración empezó a desaparecer a medida que se hacía cada vez más fuerte y agudo al grado de aturdirlo, no podía ya ni mantenerse parado, sentía como su cabeza iba a explotar, ya hasta podía advertir como las venas de su cabeza sobresalían al grado de querer romper con los tejidos que las mantenían a raya.

En el jardín, aquel foco de la pequeña caja negra en la reja eléctrica prendía y apagaba cada vez más rápido mientras seguía produciendo ese ultra-sonido agonizante. Solo bastaban esos minutos para dejar incapacitados las conexiones del cerebro de los habitantes de la casa. Sin retraso alguno, y dando su previa advertencia de lo que iba a ocurrir, a las ocho en punto aquella luz dejo de parpadear para apagarse por completo y causar aquel cortocircuito.  
La reja reacciono ante aquel voltaje y empezó a disparar electricidad intempestivamente, llevándose consigo la caja de volteos de la que dependía, al igual que toda la electricidad de la residencia.

John dejo de escuchar el sonido pero aun sentía que su cabeza iba a reventar como un huevo al que metías en un microondas. Pudo apreciar que la luz se había ido, no había rastro de alguna luz fuera del de una reja eléctrica distorsionada.  
Con dificultad se asomo nuevamente a la ventana para apreciar ese macabro espectáculo que daba esa reja aun y como muchas chispas empezaron a volar de ella desordenadamente. Ojala hubiera podido advertir de lo que iba a ocasionar aquello, porque con solo unas cuantas más chispas que cayeron en las Magnolias del jardín, unas chispas mayores se encendieron. ¿Quién se hubiera esperado que hubiera dinamita entre ellas? El no.  
Inevitablemente la dinamita exploto empujándolo lejos y dejándolo entre los escombros.  
El golpe de Moriarty inicio y nadie en ese lugar podría detenerlo.

Continuara…

* * *

Pues espero que me puedan dejar un review para evaluar mi desempeño en este tipo de escenas porque sinceramente me es muy difícil, soy mejor escribiendo los sentimientos o diálogos de los personajes pero a la vez no me gusta narrar en primera persona así que si pueden dejarme su evaluación lo agradeceré mucho, sirve que contribuyen a que el fic sea mejor.  
Ahora, muchos se atormentaran porque los deje en algo que me gusta llama "LA escena" pero no se preocupen, debido a que regrese a la escuela estoy viendo más detalles literarios y eso no atrasa mis escritos (a menos que sea periodo de evaluación) así que les pido que aguanten y les prometo que subiré el capitulo 7 el 14 de febrero como regalo. Bye bye.


	7. Chapter 7: Tú

Ok, ahora si me tarde bastante y me siento muy avergonzada de ello pero sucedieron 2 cosas:  
1.- Me inscribí a un concurso y tuve que concentrarme por completo en la novela para lograr meterla y me tomo bastante, no es fácil ¡nunca entren a un concurso de novela larga con 3 semanas para hacerlo! DX  
2.- Sucede que me deprimí un poco el 14 febrero (el día que dije que subiría) y de plano no pude hacerlo, sucedieron cosas muy feas. Bueno ya les dejo la historia.

* * *

Moriarty no era del tipo de persona que metía sus propias manos para hacer un trabajo pero era un psicópata, así que ignoro sus ademanes higiénicos y en cuando dejo de estallar la dinamita y las luces se fueron por completo, trepo la barda, la reja eléctrica y entro al ya destrozado jardín.  
Podía escuchar los gritos de los empleados de aquella residencia huyendo con la idea de que en cualquier momento podría estallar otra cosa y matarlos a todos, lo cual sería muy divertido, pero sería en otra ocasión, porque ese día tenía un trabajo más importante que hacer.  
Los hombres de Moriarty entraron primero rodeando el perímetro de las tres habitaciones donde se podría encontrar el doctor Watson; sin importar que entrenamiento tuviera aquel que fuera a buscar al custodiado, con el ultrasonido de antes, sus sentidos estaría bastante adormecidos o responderían de manera incorrecta a las ordenes de su cerebro, incluyendo al doctor. No había nada que pudiera evitar el plan.

* * *

Sherlock no se puso su disfraz, tampoco lo pensó dos veces cuando tomo el dinero de emergencias de Molly, salió de la casa y tomo un taxi hacia Pentonville. En cuanto le llego el mensaje de su red de vagabundos de que había un corto circuito en la reja eléctrica después de un ultrasonido bastante potente, supo que no se había equivocado y que el golpe estaba ocurriendo. Le mando el mensaje a Molly, ella no le fallaría, pero al recibir otro mensaje de su red y leer la palabra "explosiones" se vio metido en el taxi ¿Qué tan impulsivo lo había vuelto John? ¿Desde cuándo empezó a actuar antes de pensar?  
Ignoro esas preguntas cuando recibió otro mensaje, esta vez de Molly, confirmando que la unidad de Lestrade iba en camino, le tranquilizo un poco pero no del todo ahora que ya tenía la respuesta a su anterior pregunta de cómo se llevarían a John. Si bien el ultrasonido no es peligroso en una frecuencia sonora solo un poco más alta para replicar el que emite un murciélago o un delfín, pero gracias a una travesura con los archivos de su hermano, sabía de antemano que se podía recrear un ultrasonido potente usando un dispositivo sónico especial que se prohibió por la posibilidad de crear derramamientos cerebrales o destrucción completa del tímpano.  
Si Moriarty había usado aquel artefacto, que lo más seguro era que si, entonces cualquiera en la residencia estaría paralizado y tardaría por lo menos media hora en recuperarse en todos los sentidos, y eso si no sufría daños secundarios.  
Miro por la ventana, aun faltaba bastante para llegar a Pentonville, posiblemente llegaría antes que Lestrade así que debía ir pensando en cómo entrar a la mansión sin ser detectado.

* * *

A John le tomo 15 minutos lograr salir de los escombros en los que había sido enterrado por aquella explosión, la próxima vez haría más caso a la persona que le dijera que se alejara de la ventana.  
Su cabeza dolía horrores y no podía coordinar bien los movimientos de su pierna izquierda con la derecha. Fuera lo que fuera aquel sonido aturdidor, lo había descolocado bastante. Logro pararse apoyándose en la única pared que sobrevivía, la de la puerta de salida, pero en su condición no podría salir, así que mejor calmarse y esperar a que no estallara nada más, en Afganistán le había funcionado al menos unas cuatro veces, claro que ahí tuvo un casco para protegerse la cabeza de cualquier cosa que pudiera haberle atacado la cabeza y ahora tenía varias excoriaciones en ella y un fuerte dolor interno que no le estaba facilitando nada.  
Escucho pasos acercándose, no sonaban rápidos sino firmes y lentos. Teniendo en cuenta de que acababan de sufrir un gran ataque y no sabían si habría otro o no, la persona que caminaba debía estar corriendo o mínimo caminando rápido, pero no era así. Se alejo como pudo de la pared, casi tropezando con el escombro y teniendo que detenerse en lo que quedaba de uno de los libreros.  
Inconscientemente paso su mano por la parte baja de su espalda pensando en sacar su pistola, solo para recordar que no la tenía, esta se había quedado en el 221b de Baker Street y ahora se encontraba desarmado, solo, con sus sentidos vueltos locos a merced del que podría no solo ser el que hizo el ataque, sino el que lo estaba persiguiendo. Alguien debía estar divirtiéndose con el haya arriba.  
La puerta al tratar de abrirse se cayó.

-Hola doctor Watson, seguro se acuerda de mi

-Tú…

* * *

El taxi lo dejo en Pentonville, a dos calles de la residencia de Mycrof. No tuvo que ser un genio para deducir que el humo negro y las luces de alguna policía cercana, provenían de aquella mansión. Se acomodo el cuello de su abrigo y camino por otra calle que daba a otra cerrada por parte del mismo muro que rodeaba la residencia. Salto hasta alcanzar la reja ya no electrificada, obviamente después de un corto circuito esta no estaría funcionando y la trepo hasta dar con el destrozado y todavía incendiado jardín. No le importo y salto a el tapando su nariz y su boca con su bufanda para no marearse con el humo. Observo detenidamente lo que quedaba de aquella estructura hasta dar con una puerta de metal abierta; sin pensarlo corrió a ella y se encontró con el cuarto de lavandería intacto y con dos puertas más: una que al parecer daba a la cocina y otra que daba unas escaleras.

-así que este era tu salvo conducto, la vía rápida e la servidumbre para recoger la ropa y las sabanas sucias y llegar a la lavandería sin ningún problema-corrió por aquellas escaleras. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, asomándose primero por los pasillos medio intactos, eso quería decir que no fueron mini explosivos, sino algo que tuviera menos alcance como para que solo lo que estuviera en contacto con el jardín fuera afectado. Sería interesante ir a examinar pero primero debía ir a asegurarse de que John estaba bien y seguía allí para cuando llegara Lestrade.  
Camino por el pasillo cuidadosamente a donde Mycrof normalmente dejaba a sus huéspedes y vio a varios hombres custodiando tres puertas. Las cosas se complicaron de nuevo.

* * *

-te vez bastante pálido ¿No te han dejado salir ni para tomar el sol?-Si esto era una broma, entonces debía ser de esas bromas crueles y despiadadas que solo te hacían miserable el resto de tu existencia.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí malnacido?-si hubiera estado en condiciones se habría abalanzado a él y lo hubiera golpeado y ahorcado, literalmente lo quería matar ahí mismo aunque lo enviaran a la cárcel por eso.

-creí que había quedado claro en los mensaje, he venido por ti para que seas la mascota de un nuevo genio

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? No soy un genio como Sherlock, yo no te sirvo para tu entretención-Moriarty saco una pistola.

-entonces respóndeme esto querido Johny boy. Si no eres más que un hombre ordinario, con una mente simple y que mira pero no observa ¿Por qué Sherlock Holmes te tenia con él?

-le ayudaba a pagar la renta

-buena excusa pero no es lo que busco-se acerco cada vez más al soldado con el arma y el otro solo se retorció en la pared bastante enojado sin poder pensar en una forma de llegar a la salida sin tropezarse o que el otro le disparara-cuando alguien decide tener una mascota la cuida, la saca a pasear, juega con ella pero ¿De qué sirve realmente? Todo lo que haces es por beneficio de la mascota ¿Qué clase de beneficio o ventaja puede tener alguien al obtener una mascota si esta solo gasta tu tiempo, tu dinero y a veces tus propias pertenencias?-John no sabía si ofenderse o intrigarse más por el punto al que quería llegar el hombre-quizás le fuiste útil en algunas cosas, eras más como el perro policía que olfatea lo que no puede el policía o el asistente que le sirve café pero ¿Qué era lo que lo mantenía cerca de ti? Específicamente de ti, cualquier otro u otra le hubiera funcionado igual, pero no, eras específicamente tú

-…yo era su amigo, su único amigo según él

-¿amigo?-hizo señal de pensar pero realmente solo estaba fingiendo para burlarse de él-¿yo tengo amigos? Tal vez mis hombres trabajando para mí y… ¡esa no es la respuesta!-dio un grito que resonó entre todo el cuarto-no te preocupes, realmente no esperaba que pudieras decirme que es lo que Sherlock Holmes vio en ti y como ya está muerto me decidí tomar la libertad de acogerte conmigo para averiguarlo

-no soy un perro al que puedes reclamar solo porque su dueño se fue, yo tengo mi propia vida y tú no estás en incluido en ella ni lo estarás

-¿enserio?-dio pasos largos para llegar a estar casi pegado al pobre doctor, le coloco la pistola justo en su hombro izquierdo y con eso desato miles de síntomas en John. Aquel trauma despertaba en él, y como si le fueran clavando lentamente una estaca se empezó a retorcer de dolor. Los recuerdos de aquel suceso trágico del pasado afloraban en su mente y su pierna le estaba fallando más de lo que antes por culpa de la aturdición, por suerte aun no se desmayaba ni se dejaba caer de rodillas-eres toda una dulzura mi pequeño Johny boy pero te gusta bastante la emoción ¿no es así? El campo de batalla, la idea de no saber si ese día morirás o vivirás ese día, eso era lo que a ti te mantenía con Sherlock-afirmo. Encajo más aquella pistola haciendo que ahora John gimiera de dolor, aunque si había dolor por la cicatriz era más el daño psicológico lo que causaba su sufrimiento-estar conmigo es solo una alternativa más para regresar a esa emocionante y añorada vida que perdiste hace tres años

-p-por tu culpa…

-bueno si, no lo niego pero lo estoy enmendando ¿no? Dándote la oportunidad de revivir aquello-enterró todavía más la pistola ocasionando ya lagrimas y que el infortunado doctor tuviera que sostenerse de la pared para no desfallecer-pero que adorable te vez en ese estado, tan vulnerable y desolado querido-con la mano que no sostenía la pistola paso su mano por la mejilla derecha de John, este mismo movió su cara al otro lado para evitarla pero no pudo hacer mucho, los recuerdos de Afganistán, del disparo, de la sangre corriendo a montones por su pecho y brazo, y a su lado su camarada muerto. Todo eso junto era una total agonía que no podía calmar por sí solo.

-n-ni… ni aun-que… ni aunque tuvieras que… ma-matarme

-no es como si te estuviera preguntando, solo te dije las ventajas que tendrás al volverte mi pequeña y adorable mascota, hasta te comprare un traje de westood, te veras muy apuesto con él-siguió apretando aquella pistola esperando el momento en que el más bajo ya no pudiera ni con su alma y se rindiera en sus brazos, llamaría a uno de sus hombre para que lo cargara por el y se irían destrozando ya por completo aquella residencia-además abra más comodidades conmigo en mi humilde pero bello hogar que en ese pequeño y sucio departamento.

Continuara…

* * *

Ok, como ya dije, no pude subir por razones personales y creo que es mejor no prometerles fecha de entrega para el capitulo 8 pero con las vacaciones y la cuarta temporada de Sherlock confirmada espero inspirarme y subir pronto. bye bye


	8. Chapter 8: Visión

Hola! Lamento de verdad muchísimo la tardanza, debe ser decepcionante que les prometí rapidez y les salí con esto pero tengo 3 excusas, si una no les convence pues alguna de las otras dos lo hará.

1.- Empece a trabajar. Trabajo ocho horas de 4:00 a 11:00 y eso consume demasiado de mi tiempo, solo tengo un día de descanso y mis amigos ya me apartan ese día para salir.

2.-Sherlock sale hasta diciembre y sin mucho que ver de ello entonces no tengo con que inspirarme, ya me mate las neuronas con Batman y con el reciente trauma por supernatural digamos que mi musa sherlockiana no daba para más.

3.- Huelga. Es la peor excusa de todas pero les explicare: hay un fic, un muy buen fic de Sherlock llamado "Performance in a Leading Role" que traducen dos señoritas y debo ser sincera ¡amo con fervor ese fic! pero no actualizaba y luego estas dos señoritas subieron otro fic y yo me quede de "What?!" me entristecí y me dije a mi misma "hasta que no se actualice ese fic, no actualizare mi fic de Sherlock" y hoy recibí la notificación así que aquí estoy :D

* * *

La deducción de Moriarty no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, John de verdad se desmayo con tanto estrés, trauma y dolor acumulado con otras emociones que salieron a flote. Sin embargo cuando llamo a sus matones para que le ayudaran con el cuerpo, estos no aparecieron, volvió a llamarlos pero de nuevo nada.  
Dejo recargado el cuerpo de John en la pared y camino a la entrada descubriendo que todos estaban noqueados por el mismo tipo de arma; alguien lo había descubierto y eso lo ponía bastante enojado pero no por aquello iba a abandonar su plan, llamaría a alguien más para que viniera, tenia de su gente hasta en la policía que arribo a la escena del crimen, solo necesitaba llamarlos y estos vendrían sin dudarlo un segundo.

* * *

Sherlock tuvo que correr para ocultarse detrás de la pared al escuchar como abrían la puerta y fue ahí cuando lo vio. Si aún quedaba una duda de que Moriarty fuera el causante de todo este alboroto entonces ya se había dispersado de su mente. Ahí se encontraba él, con su cabello corto castaño oscuro, sus ojos pequeños negros que no mostraban ninguna emoción positiva, su piel blanca fina, su traje de marca westood planchado pero un poco sucio por el polvo de los escombros y sus mocasines negros también de marca.  
Por un momento su corazón parecía haberse parado, lo cual sería ilógico o de lo contrario estaría con un infarto tirado en el suelo; verlo saliendo de esa puerta como cualquier otro ser humano vivo era demasiado macabro para ser verdad pero no tenía miedo, claro que no, solo era sorpresa al ver a su antiguo compañero de juegos después de 3 años de creer que estaba muerto.  
Moriarty volvió a entrar a la habitación, dedujo que John se debía encontrar ahí posiblemente inconsciente lo cual no era nada bueno, Lestrade aun no había llegado o eso suponía por la falta de movimiento haya abajo. La idea de que Molly no le hubiera llamado le preocupaba, sin Lestrade el plan no funcionaria y Moriarty se llevaría a John a menos de que… el mismo fuera por él.  
Iba a tener que hablar seriamente sobre la idea del héroe romántico que va a rescatar a su doncella porque, ahora, por su culpa eso le sonaba extrañamente una excitante y buena idea… y de paso planearía un nuevo ataque como el de Moriarty pero contra la compañía de Disney.

Camino decidido, aun paso lento que no debería estar aplicando a causa de la situación en la que encontraba pero de alguna forma le aterraba más la idea de volver a ver a John después de tres largos y asquerosos años, que el hecho inevitable de encontrarse con su némesis y posibles matones suyos; solo le ayudaba la posible inconsciencia en la que se hallara el ex-militar.

* * *

Moriarty termino de llamar a sus demás hombre y podía verlos claramente pasando por la pared destrozada de la mansión y cruzando el jardín en llamas. Aun si la policía llegara en ese momento no podrían hacer nada, bastaría con empujar el cuerpo de John por la ventana rota hacia sus matones y él en unas cuantas horas ya estaría libre de cualquier cargo, como siempre.  
Se acerco a la destrozada ventana jalando el cuerpo del pobre hombre inconsciente hasta el enorme agujero en la pared, que anteriormente era una ventana listo para que sus hombres lo atraparan pero lo que paso a continuación era algo que nunca hubiera previsto ni en sus ideas más locas.

La puerta se abrió, el soltó el cuerpo a sus pies para recibir al policía, patear a John y entregarse por las buenas pero no fue un policía lo que encontró frente suyo.

* * *

La puerta se abrió mostrando el cambio completo de expresión de Moriarty de ser una simple sonrisa inocente de "me atrapo señor policía" a ser una completa seriedad mezclada con miedo y sorpresa, como quien va a darle de comer a su hámster como cualquier día y lo encuentra inerte con los ojos sin vida. Sherlock nunca cambió su seriedad inicial, solo vio con ojos de odio a su némesis eterna y paseo sus ojos por toda la habitación destrozada hasta dar con el cuerpo de espaldas tirado en los escombros de su antiguo blogger.

-hubiera preferido que atacases la habitación de huéspedes, la gran mayoría de los libros de esta biblioteca eran ediciones limitadas de joyas de la literatura-fue lo único que pudo decir para no dispararle, arrancarle la cabeza y salir corriendo con John en sus brazos.

-tú estabas muerto

-sí, ya me dijeron eso hace varios días-recordando a su hermano-ahora lo importante-se acerco rápido azotando al cohibido villano de cuentos a la pared haciendo que los hombre de este se movilizaran más para llegar a donde ellos se hallaban-debiste haber sido tu quien me matara-escucho movimiento abajo, pero no eran los matones de Moriarty, era otra cosa y él sabía perfectamente quien era-que conveniente-se separo de él y se alejo un poco. Moriarty de estar en ese trance paso a poner una sonrisa de felicidad y malicia que se desbordaba por todos los poros de su rostro –oh! No pongas esa cara, yo solo vine a acelerar las cosas, el resto se lo dejare al único hombre que hace al menos algo competente por esta ciudad pero si continúas con otra retorcida idea contra John vas a tener que seguir oyendo de mí y…

-¿Sherlock?-el rostro de Sherlock cambio al fin, poniendo la expresión que antes invadía al psicópata criminal. La débil pero inconfundible voz de John interrumpió su discurso y su mirada fija en él lo hizo temblar-¿Sherlock?... ¿Estoy muerto?

-…-no pudo decir nada. Volvió a ver a Moriarty que seguía sonriente, el cual luego salto por el hueco, aparentemente sin importarle donde caía. Escucho entonces la voz de Lestrade llamando a John, esa era su llamada para retirarse. Volvió a ver a John. Observo sus ojos verdes algo azulados por el reflejo de la noche, su cabello rubio con indicios de canas, su rostro ahora pálido con ojeras de no haber dormido en meses, los cortes, raspones y todo el polvo que le había ocasionado aquella explosión. Escucho más cerca a Lestrade, tenía que irse ahora. John lo miraba sin creerse que estuviera vivo o que el mismo lo estuviera. John iba a decir otra cosa pero no sabía que realmente. Entro en pánico y como Moriarty, sin dudarlo, salto por la ventana y salió corriendo.

* * *

Cuando Lestrade y sus policías entraron a la escena del crimen, hallaron a John tirado, herido y cohibido. Se acerco rápidamente al hombre para tratar de auxiliarlo. Había sido una suerte que a mitad de la película que estaba viendo hace unas horas, con su "no-cita", Molly le dijera lo que había visto y que gracias al comunicado hubiera podido llegar un poco antes de lo que hubiera llegado antes a una escena de este tipo.

-John ¿Puedes pararte?-este no le contesto, seguía en shock por lo ocurrido hace poco ¿Había visto a Sherlock? ¿O fue solo su imaginación? Dios, él no tenía imaginación ¡Había visto a Sherlock! ¡Estaba vivo igual que Moriarty!-¿John? ¿Estás bien?

-si… mejor que nunca-intento pararse pero su pierna le dolía horrores-Greg… no vas a creer que lo que ocurrió hace unos segundos-se apoyo en el inspector y empezaron a salir lentamente del lugar bajo la vista de alguien oculto en un muro de tras de las flamas.  
Jim Moriarty estaba más feliz que un niño en navidad, sus planes habían dado un giro de 365 grados que haría de su vida una mejor forma de diversión de la que había asegurado antes con el tierno Johnny Boy.

-Sherlock Holmes… bienvenido de vuelta

* * *

John no quiso ir al hospital, no quería ser internado por cosas de menor importancia, a había sufrido peores en la guerra aunque eso fuera hace ya varios años. Fue directo a la clínica donde él trabajaba y se atendió el solo, se quito las astillas, se limpio las heridas y se tomo un calmante para el estrés pos-traumático que había sufrido hace unas horas. Cabe mencionar que no durmió esa noche; luego de contestar el interrogatorio de la policía fue con Lestrade y le dijo que lo llevara a su clínica antes de que alguna ambulancia se lo quisiera llevar por la fuerza, así le contaría lo que no le dijo a la policía, a la otra.

-¿Ya terminaste?-Greg lo vio salir ya más decente de ese espacio que usaban para atender a los pacientes-¿a tu jefe no le importara que estemos aquí a las 6:30 de la mañana

-Sarah entenderá, ya me conoce-se sentó frente al detective inspector en la sala de espera-escúchame bien y promete que, por toda la culpa que lleva consumiéndote desde hace tres años, me creerás

-mientras que no me salgas con algo sobrenatural lo haré

-muy bien, suena justo-se detuvo un momento y suspiro- fue Moriarty

-… John, eso es algo sobrenatural

-¡no lo es!

-claro que lo es ¡él está muerto! Hayamos su cuerpo en la terraza donde Sherlock salto y los análisis afirman que estaba muerto

-Si lo sé pero recordemos que ese hombre puede iniciar la tercera guerra mundial con solo un par de llamadas, obviamente cambio el registro. Además su forma de actuar con las víctimas, su seguimiento y la forma en que pudo localizarme en solo semanas ¡era él!-Lestrade suspiro analizando sus palabras, eran muy lógicas pero era una amenaza muy grande, no creerlo era lo más sencillo.

-muy bien, digamos que si era James Moriarty el que planeo todo esto ¿Por qué te quería a ti?

-a sus palabras y cito "he venido por ti para que seas la mascota de un nuevo genio"

-veo que tienes una magia con los "genios"-John analizo eso un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza, que horror. Lestrade aclaro su garganta luego de ese mal chiste-entonces no tiene un plan contra la ciudad ni un ataque o robo, solo quiere que te unas a su red-el otro asintió-pero ¿Por qué no te llevo? Estabas débil, sin poder caminar bien, eras presa fácil, sin ofender

-estaba inconsciente y cuando desperté…-decirle lo que vio solo haría que el convencimiento de que Moriarty fue el causante volviera a verse falso, era mejor no decirle hasta estar completamente seguro-él ya no estaba, parecía que había huido ¿Tú como te enteraste de lo que estaba pasando?

-Molly… digo, la forense Hooper, ella me dijo que vio una camioneta sospechosa cargando cosas y que a uno se le resbalo una dinamita. Luego preocupada los siguió y vio que tomaban una vía a Pentonville, así que solo lo relacioné, quería mandar una patrulla a dónde estabas solo para ver si estabas a salvo pero al confirmar unas explosiones fuimos directo haya

-Molly Hooper… sabes, no he dormido en toda la noche así que es mejor irme a mi casa

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-no te preocupes, mejor ve a descansar tu también, yo tomare un taxi

-eres igual a Sherlock, solo le gusta viajar en taxi-se levantaron y fueron a la salida-pero cuídate mucho, si es ese hombre quien va detrás de ti entonces sería mejor que pasaras un tiempo fuera de la ciudad, al demonio los protocolos

-gracias Greg, planeamos eso mejor después, en estos momentos quiero dormir un poco-se despidieron y John tomo un taxi pero no fue a Baker Street, sino le dio la dirección de Saint Barts para preguntar por la forense, no se encontraba así que pidió una dirección y una vez que la tuvo volvió a tomar un taxi hacia esa casa.  
Toco varias veces el timbre y una somnolienta Molly le abrió.

-¿John Watson? ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¡¿Qué te paso?!

-creo que tu sabes porque vine-la otra se quedo callada-por mi aspecto notaras que acabo de sufrir un imprevisto grave y al parecer alguien se encargo de decirle a Greg que me hallaba en peligro. No soy un hombre muy listo debo admitir pero si sé que algo como eso no hubiera sido notado tan fácilmente de no ser por…

-… ya lo sabes…-

-a decir verdad no sé realmente nada, únicamente desperté de un ataque pos-traumático y vi a alguien ahí, parado frente a mi mirándome de la misma forma en que yo lo hacía-se tallo los ojos-Molly, por favor, si tu sabes si quien vi era él te lo agradecería mucho, no puedo seguir viviendo de esta manera y menos ahora que algo de esperanza llego a mi

-…espera aquí-cerró la puerta y por unos minutos que parecían interminables ella no regresaba. Pasaron 20 exactamente donde él ya se estaba quedando dormido y Molly abrió-la respuesta está adentro, iré a desayunar o algo así, tomate tu tiempo-le dejo la puerta abierta y ella se fue dejándolo ahí.

Entro a la casa, muy bonita por cierto, pero no sabía realmente que iba a encontrar en ella. Camino lento pero seguro, cruzo hasta la pequeña sala que daba también a la cocina, miro los muebles curioso de lo que veía y luego escucho un sonido de otro pasillo. Se abrió una puerta y él se puso en guardia, pero no la necesito. La respuesta había aparecido, caminando asía el pero deteniéndose a dos metros de él.

-Estoy feliz de volver a verte John

Continuara…

* * *

No tengo mucho que decir porque ya lo dije casi todo en el inicio pero bueno, debo seguir matandome en el trabajo así que no se cuando podre subir pero tengo claro que a como de lugar, esto terminara en noviembre, sí o sí. Bye bye.


	9. Chapter 9: Huída

Hola de nuevo gente.  
Bueno, como las vacaciones se están acabando y metí nueve materias en la uni (yo y mi afan de complicarme la vida) es posible que me vuelva a desaparecer un mes, quizás dos por lo mismo, así que renuncie al trabajo y me puse a actualizar fics y este es una de las prioridades porque ya anunciaron la nueva temporada de Sherlock (SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!) y debo terminar esto antes de que salga. Como dije, esto no pasara de noviembre y si me desaparezco debo acelerar el proceso, así que lean.

* * *

La situación era muy parecida a la que vivió hace tres años y medio con la señorita Alder, solo que esta vez era más confusa, más tormentosa y más desconcertante. Vamos que el que estaba frente suyo era su mejor amigo que había visto saltar.

-… estas vivo…

-sí, lo estoy y he regresado-parecía que era costumbre decirle a alguien que creyeron muerto que estaba vivo. Vio como el más bajito retrocedía sin dejar de mirarlo con esa expresión de diferentes emociones mezcladas: sorpresa, miedo, pánico, enojo y un poco de alivio al comprobar que no estaba loco y lo que había visto no era una ilusión-John, por favor…

- yo te vi… te vi caer y aun así…

-si… me viste caer pero no estrellarme, te lo dije en ese momento, todo fue un truco de magia… y como tal, lo ideé en caso de que ocurriera lo peor y ocurrió-se acerco pero a cada paso que daba el otro retrocedía -John, Moriarty hizo lo mismo con respecto a su muerte, no pude saberlo hasta ahora que ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas, él es quien va tras de ti y… por favor no te vayas

-…-sus ojos se desviaron por un momento al ver que su mano estaba alistándose para tomar el pomo de la puerta, girarlo y poner sus pies en marcha para correr. Volvió a encararlo-¿Por qué…?

-porque tenían a un francotirador apuntándote con un arma y si no saltaba tu, la señora Hudson y Lestrade morirían… y porque no quería arrastrarte a esto-entendió a que se refería con esa simple pregunta- tu aun tenias una vida por delante, planes, eres un doctor y por lo tanto debías ayudar a las personas, no podía arrastrarte a esto, tuve que arrastrar a Molly y su vida no ha sido la misma por cuidarme, tu no eras el fraude

-eso no es excusa-sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer, las lagrimas no tardarían en caer de sus ojos aun abierto por la conmoción-no estuvo bien

-John… lo siento

-no ¡No! No estuvo bien, no está nada bien!-grito por fin mientras con su mano formada en puño golpeo fuertemente la pared-¡Tres años! ¡Tres malditos años viví con la idea de que estabas muerto! ¡¿Sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar durante ese tiempo?! No, claro que no lo sabes, eres Sherlock Holmes y no tienes sentimientos ni consideración por los que se preocupan por ti ¡Y ahora te apareces cuando hay un caso para divertirte diciendo únicamente que lo sientes!

-¡Estabas en peligro!-grito mientras rápidamente se acercaba al más bajito y lo tomaba de los brazos con fuerza-Tu, la señora Hudson, Lestrade, las únicas tres personas además de Molly que se han preocupado por mí, que me han apreciado con todo y mi brillante cerebro, los únicos amigos que tengo en el mundo estaban en peligro de morir a manos de sabrá dios que personas al servicio de Moriarty, todo eso iba a ocurrir si no saltaba… creí que podría detenerlo solo, que podría averiguar su artimaña para cancelar su orden, pero me hizo creer que se había suicidado por lo que no habría manera de detener a los asesinos

-… aun así… ¿Por qué no me buscaste después?

-ya te lo dije, no quería arrastrarte a esto, nadie merecía quedar atrapado en mi espiral de fracasos y aunque Molly no se ha quejado nunca se que le he frenado muchas cosa… pero he vuelto porque sé que soy el único que puede salvarte en este momento

-…-se zafo del agarre del detective y lo golpeo en la cara tirándolo al piso. John se echó al piso también y lo tomo de su camisa para mirarlo directamente a los ojos-eres un idiota, un verdadero idiota-las lagrimas por fin cayeron de sus ojos y se abrazo al hombre que con sorpresa correspondió el abrazo aunque fuera solo con el izquierdo-eres un maldito mentiroso, egoísta, orgulloso pero sobretodo idiota-enterró su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro mientras daba pequeños golpes al hombro del detective-no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto, no puedo creer que le hayas hecho esto a la señora Hudson, no puedo creer que durante todo este tiempo pidiendo que no estuvieras muerto y que regresaras milagrosamente hayan sido en vano, no puedo creer que alguien como tu sea tan importante para mi

-John… -cerro los ojos aspirando la fragancia del cabello dorado del doctor- jamás pensé que volvería pero al final tuvo que suceder de esta manera… para mí también fue difícil no tener a mi mejor hombre y blooger a mi lado, de verdad te extrañe pero no quería perderlos-el momento no duro mucho por el estallido de algo afuera.  
Se separaron y corrieron a la ventana para hallarse una nube de humo saliendo por la zona céntrica de Londres, algo estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Crees que eso sea…?

-es una trampa-cerro las cortinas-Moriarty ya sabe que estoy vivo y que estoy contigo

-no entiendo la trampa y ¿Cómo planeo todo esto en tan solo cinco horas? Olvida esa última pregunta, es un genio también

-oh John, olvidaba como era tu mente, es bastante obvio: quiere hacer un revuelto para que salgamos de donde estamos y poder capturarte-se paso la mano por el cabello-

-¿Está atacando a la gente solo para que salga? O dios, esto no es posible-camino a la salida de nuevo pero Sherlock lo volvió a tomar del brazo.

-te digo lo que va a hacer y te entregas en bandeja de plata ¿Estás loco?

-tal vez, viví contigo ¿Lo olvidas?-intento zafarse-tal vez tu evites preocuparte por los demás para no cometer errores pero yo soy un soldado y un doctor, vivo para eso y no pienso permitir que un psicópata mate a miles de personas solo por encontrarme, voy a entregarme

-¡John por el amor de dios! Esto no es la guerra, no te hagas un héroe que no eres, que te entregues no evitara que quiera volver a hacer lo mismo otra vez, solo jugara contigo durante un tiempo hasta que se aburra y luego te desechará como un niño que se aburre de jugar con el mismo juguete

-¡¿y eso qué?! Al menos podre evitar este, podre ganar tiempo así que iré y que ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir, luego seguro que tú lo detendrás pero en este momento yo puedo hacer algo para evitarlo…

-¡no, no pienso dejar que Moriarty te tenga!-lo tomo del otro brazo también como hace un momento-tienes razón, no tengo idea de cómo te sentiste durante estos tres años pero no tengo la menor intensión de descubrirlo, no voy a perderte John, para eso regrese

-…-le miro a los ojos directamente-lo siento Sherlock, pero yo también puedo ser egoísta y aun no te he perdonado del todo por lo que hiciste-antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar, John ya le había propinado un enorme cabezazo dejándolo completamente indispuesto. Solo pudo mirar desde el suelo como el doctor huía por la puerta.

-John… no John por favor-intento levantarse pero estaba mareado por el golpe-¡John!-se sostuvo de uno de los apoyos para brazos del sofá. A pesar de que se tambaleo al inicio y casi choca con la pared del pasillo y cae por las escaleras de la salida, logro dar marcha de la casa de Molly y empezó a correr por donde a lo lejos se divisaba a John y es que era obvio que ningún taxi querría llevarlos al lugar de las explosiones-¡John!

(Flowers for a ghost- Thriving Ivory)

Ninguno tenía condición física mala así que no podían contar con que el otro se cansara. John estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, el fue un soldado y había aprendido a dar su propia vida por quien lo necesitara, no iba a dejar que Moriarty se pusiera a matar gente solo por él, no era un cobarde.

-¡John!-escucho detrás suyo. No volteo, si lo hacía perdería, sucumbiría ante el hombre que acababa de recuperar-¡John!-solo siguió corriendo por las calles que empezaban a llenarse de gente corriendo por sus vidas y las explosiones se escuchaban más fuerte que antes-¡John, por el amor de dios detente!-no le hizo caso, siguió corriendo.  
La velocidad disminuía en momentos pero ninguno dejaba de correr, uno por huir de su persecutor y el otro por alcanzar a su evadido. Más gente aparecía en su camino que hacía más difícil llegar a su destino debido a que todos tenían la intención de escapar de las explosiones y por lo tanto iban en su dirección contraria-o por dios, no lo hagas más difícil-susurro mientras seguía corriendo entre la multitud, ya no podía precisar si el detective le seguía o no ya que ya no escuchaba su nombre, volteo un momento detrás con preocupación de hallarse la mirada del otro, no la encontró. Regreso su vista al frente encontrándose con un obstáculo que no pudo evitar, un auto abandonado por su dueño al ser víctima del pánico. Choco contra el carro, dándose un gran golpe en el pecho y el estomago. Le costó trabajo recuperar el aire y sus piernas empezaron a fallarle por el cansancio, ya no podía correr.

-¡John!-se asusto al escuchar tan cerca el sonido de la voz de Sherlock pronunciando su nombre. Volteo y se hallo con su rostro cansado, tomando bocanadas de aire profundas pero sus ojos denotaban un gran alivio-por favor no me hagas esto

-Sherlock…

-si no me quieres perdonar hoy, mañana o en una semana está bien pero, no vayas con él-se acerco al doctor tomándole de los brazos de nuevo- por favor

-pero la gente, todas estas personas corriendo están en peligro por mi

-no por ti, por Moriarty-verle su rostro directamente-podría ser peligroso

-ya deberías saber que cuando dices eso yo voy directamente, después Greg y sus hombres pueden ir a rescatarme pero en este momento yo puedo hacer algo

-¿Crees de verdad que lograran encontrarte? Ya deberías saber que son unos incompetentes

-al menos han hecho más por mí que lo que tú has hecho por mí-al decir eso Sherlock casi lo suelta, por motivos incomprensibles para su mente aquello le había dolido demasiado-todo saldrá bien

-eso no lo sabes

-es cierto, pero es difícil persuadirte de cualquier decisión ajena

-entonces no corras a una trampa, dame más tiempo, se que podre solucionarlo, encontrare a Moriarty y luego…

-¿y luego?

-…-como si hubiese sido lo más lógico del mundo, Sherlock violentamente apreso los labios del más bajito con los suyos. La sorpresa fue tan grande que John solo pudo quedarse en shock con los ojos bien abiertos y sin hacer esfuerzo de separarse, su cuerpo estaba tan desubicado como su mente.  
No duró mucho, no más de siete u ocho segundos en los que estallo otra bomba lejos de donde se encontraban. La mirada de seriedad que siempre ponía Sherlock, ahora parecía más una sonrisa reprimida, como la de un niño que evita reírse cuando esta frente a un maestro en una situación sería mientras que la cara de John era todo un poema lleno de sorpresa, confusión, susto y mucha duda.  
Sherlock se alejo un poco para darle espacio de que asimilara lo que acababa de ocurrir, la gente seguía corriendo a su alrededor asustados, debió haberles prestado un poco más de atención, así hubiera podido prever cuando 2 hombres enormes llegaros a las espaldas de ambos y no les soltaron hasta que aquellos pañuelos manchados de cloroformo que les colocaron en la cara les hicieran efecto.

* * *

Cuando el detective consultor despertó con mucho dolor en la cabeza en el piso de un callejón. La luz del sol estaba en su máximo punto, debían ser las doce o una hora cercana. Se levanto adolorido sin asimilar la situación bien hasta que los recuerdos de lo que ocurrió esa madrugada lo invadieron.  
Miró a fuera del callejón, había muchos policías y doctores atendiendo a heridos, aunque fueron bombas de corto alcance fueron muchas y dejaron bastante dañadas las calles del centro. Moriarty si que era un sádico perturbado, hacer todo esto solo para divertirse. Pero ahora no podía quedarse lamentando por esta gente, tenía que salir de ahí sin que nadie lo viera e ir a buscar a John.

* * *

Cuando Molly recibió la llamada de Sherlock y le explico lo que había pasado, regreso a su casa, tomo las llaves y condujo hasta lo más cercano que le permitieron ir al centro y una vez ahí tuvo que recorrer a las filas de heridos, autos destrozados y abandonados, etc. Por suerte era forense y estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de visiones.  
Llego a la zona donde se supone que debía estas Sherlock pero no vio a nadie en el callejón, o estaba bien escondido por si alguien más pasaba para buscar más heridos o muertos.

-soy yo Molly ¿Estás aquí?-se adentro un poco más.

-arriba-escucho un pequeño susurro con la voz grave que poseía el detective y miró hacia arriba viéndolo como una araña aferrada a los barrotes de una vieja escalera de incendios-¿Trajiste el disfraz?

-sí, tengo la peluca, los lentes, bufanda, gabardina y sombrero-le enseño una bolsa negra que usualmente se usaba para basura-¿Cómo subiste hasta allá arriba?

-no importa en este momento-salto hasta el piso y cayó a unos pasos de la chica y le arrebato la bolsa-debemos darnos prisa-empezó a ponerse lo que llevaba-se llevaron a John, debo empezar a investigar cómo encontrarlo y voy a necesitar de nuevo de tu ayuda… prometo que esta será la última vez

-sabes que voy a estar para lo que necesites-dijo seriamente-espero que encuentres a John pronto

-lo haré. Ahora este es el nuevo plan ¿Tienes con que anotar?

-en el auto-una vez que el detective termino de disfrazarse salieron de ese callejón y caminaron entre la multitud para llegar al auto.  
Sherlock no estaba bien, todo lo que hizo término siendo en vano y ahora John estaría en algún lugar escondido en contra de su voluntad y si el mismo ponía a John en situaciones extremas no quería imaginarse lo que podría hacer Moriarty; pero no se iba a rendir, iba a recuperar a John pero para eso solo había una persona a la que podría recurrir darle, mínimo una pista, del paradero de Moriarty y si encontraba a Moriarty entonces encontraba a John. Él ya sabia de antemano que el dejarlo ahí y no llevárselo también era solo otra forma de divertirse de Moriarty, quería que el fuera hasta con él para intentar rescatar al doctor y, como si no, acepto la invitación amenazada pero tendría que llamarla a ella.

Continuara…

* * *

Waaaaaaaaa! Siento que me quedo muy sin chiste ó^o creo que me gaste toda la inspiración en la escena de John y Sherlock que todo lo demás quedo como relleno.  
Estos me recuerdan mucho a los Winchester, le dicen a uno que no haga algo y luego el lo hace, porque su cariño por el otro es más fuerte, supongo que eso es lo que nos convierte en humanos, ser paradojas andantes y sacrificarnos por los que queremos aunque les pidamos que no lo hagan por nosotros.  
Bien, después de la reflexión del día me despido, no se cuando vuelva pero como dije ¡Esto termina antes de noviembre! bye bye


End file.
